Un amor entre maldiciones
by Kyoga HK
Summary: Tras encontrarse nuevamente perdido, Ryoga aprovechará ese tiempo para ir en busqueda de una cura para su maldición, pero en el viaje se encontrará con muchas sorpresas ¿Logrará quitarse su maldicion? Solo leanlo y lo sabrán. CAPÏTULOS 7, 8 Y EL FINAL!
1. La trampa para Ranma

Hola a todos! Después de un receso (algo largo creo yo) ya he vuelto… con ánimos de escribir otras de mis locas fantasías (y digo fantasías ya que esto nunca ocurrió :(…) espero que la historia anterior haya sido de su agrado y también agradecer todos los mensajes y consejos que recibí, espero que esto sirva para mejorar la calidad de mis historias. Y como siempre lo deseo; que esto sea de su agrado

Antes de comenzar con el fic quiero dar un agradecimiento en especial:

**Nabiki-san:** Muchisimas gracias por los consejos que me diste para mejorar mi redaccion y espero haber logrado algún tipo de progreso. Muchas gracias amiga

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago sin fines lucrativos, solo con el fin de entretener a los que les gusta esta pareja

UN AMOR ENTRE MALDICIONES

Capitulo 1: La trampa para Ranma

Era una mañana tranquila como todas en Nerima, el sol resplandecía en el cielo y toda la gente hacia lo que acostumbraba a hacer, como regar la calle, hacer sus compras, etc. En el Neko- Hanten no era la excepción, después de unas horas de trabajo Shampoo se encontraba barriendo el exterior del local y junto a Mousse y su bisabuela Cologne, esperaban que nuevamente llegara la clientela para continuar con su trabajo. La chica de largos cabellos purpura barría la calle con un aire despreocupado y pensando en una nueva estrategia e instancia para poder quedarse con el corazón de su amado Ranma, hasta que la voz de una persona la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos

-Señorita, traigo una carta para Cologne- en efecto, era el cartero

-Si, ser mi abuela- dijo la chica amazona

El cartero le entrego la carta y la amazona le entrego unas monedas para agradecer su servicio –Muchas gracias señorita- vocifero el cartero y seguidamente se marcho del lugar. Shampoo observaba la carta con un deje de curiosidad, la revisó del derecho al revés, quería saber el contenido de esta y conocer el mensaje, pero al reconocer el sello que traía esa carta decidió no hacerlo y se dispuso a entregárselo a su bisabuela

-Bisabuela, llegar esto para ti- dijo entregándole la carta

La abuela lo recibió y al ver el sello su mirada tranquila y serena se transformo a una que detonaba mucha seriedad, y con un movimiento de su bastón le ordeno a su bisnieta que se retirara del lugar, esta asintió y se dispuso a caminar del lugar. Cuando la chica se fue abrió la carta y así pudo comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas; la carta era enviada desde la aldea de las amazonas, exactamente del consejo de la supremacía femenina, donde le exigían una respuesta inmediata del porque la boda de Shampoo con Ranma se estaba retrasando bastante, puesto que ya iban casi tres años desde que la amazona conocía a Ranma y a pesar de todo ese tiempo no existía aún un compromiso oficial, esto era una deshonra para la aldea de poderosas mujeres guerreras y más grave aún tratándose de la bisnieta de la matriarca de la tribu. Esto cayó como balde de agua fría a la anciana, que comenzó inmediatamente a idear un plan, de cómo poder hacer que Ranma aceptara el compromiso con su bisnieta o tal vez llevárselo a China a su aldea y que en ese lugar la boda se llevara a cabo. Pero la primera opción era muy difícil o casi imposible, ya que a pesar de todas las trampas, magias y hechizos que junto a su bisnieta ha utilizado, no lograban convencer al chico de la trenza de casarse. Pero la segunda opción tenia una luz de esperanza, tal vez era más factible que las anteriores, y con su mente trabajando logró dar con una idea, la cual podría funcionarle pero más tarde la pondría en practica

Ya cuando anochecía

La anciana había llegado al Dojo Tendo para hablar con Ranma y estaba completamente segura de que con sus argumentos lograría convencer al chico que se fueran a China, después de unos segundos encontró al chico entrenando sus técnicas solo al interior del Dojo, y entonces no dudo ni un segundo en hablarle

-Hola yerno ¿Qué haces?

-Que no ve que estoy entrenando- respondió el chico con algo de desconfianza, no era muy común ver a Cologne en el Dojo, a lo menos que sean unas noticias, las que en su mayoría eran malas –Mejor dígame que quiere usted

La anciana sonrió de una forma cómplice, realmente el chico ya la conocía muy bien –Me llegaron unas increíbles noticias de la aldea y de seguro que te interesará saberla

-¿A sí? ¿Qué sería?- cuestiono aún con mucha desconfianza en su voz

-Hace unos días en la aldea de las amazonas, encontraron una variante de la poza del hombre ahogado, pero aún tratándose de una variante se obtienen los mismos resultados, eso ya esta comprobado

-¿En serio?- dijo muy emocionado. Esto fue una excelente noticia para el chico, que no disimulo en absoluto su felicidad por la nueva noticia, pero era muy bueno para ser verdad, así que intento guardar la calma

-Claro, es más, te hago una invitación para que vayas con nosotros a China, mañana temprano partiremos Shampoo, Mousse y yo- dijo la anciana, para su mala suerte tenia que llevar también al chico pato con ellos, o si no Ranma sospecharía de inmediato. Todo llevaba un rumbo bueno para la abuela, pero el chico hizo una pregunta que por poco hace que la sonrisa desparezca del rostro de Cologne

-Esta bien pero ¿Puedo llevar a Akane conmigo?- pregunto con las mejillas algo sonrojadas

-¿Por qué quieres llevarla contigo?- dijo muy curiosa por la razón, ya era mucha molestia llevar a Mousse con ellos y ahora más encima Akane también estaría con ellos

-Bueno…es que seria un gran apoyo y es en la que más confío, ya que con Mousse no me llevo muy bien- dijo sonrojándose más conforme explicaba sus razones, las cuales no eran del todo ciertas

-Esta bien, pero…

-Yo también iré- dijo una voz que ambos reconocieron al instante

-¿Ukyo?- pregunto la abuela. En efecto era Ukyo, esta había llegado hace unos momentos con un okonomiyaki especial para Ranma, pero cuando iba a entrar al Dojo para entregarle su regalo escucho unas voces y asomo su mirada para encontrarse a Ranma con la abuela Cologne, hasta que escucho que Ranma haría ese viaje con Akane y Shampoo

-Si, yo también quiero ir, no permitiré que viaje junto a Akane y Shampoo- dijo muy segura

-Pero U-chan, yo solamente iré a quitarme esta maldición que tanto me aqueja, no iré de vacaciones o a otra cosa

-No importa, Ran-chan, como tu prometida es mi deber estar a tu lado en todo momento y sobretodo en este tan especial- dijo acercándose al chico con una sonrisa en su rostro

A la anciana, con esto ya se le habían complicado más las cosas, llevaría a Mousse, Akane y ahora Ukyo también quería ser parte del viaje, esto se ponía muy mal para sus pretensiones, pero sabía que en la aldea de las amazonas ni mil prometidas podrían arruinar sus planes, así que sin darle mucha importancia al asunto sonrió y dijo

-Esta bien, Akane y Ukyo pueden acompañarte, entonces mañana temprano partiremos- dijo finalmente, se despidió y se fue al Neko- Hanten

Unas horas más tarde

Ranma había logrado que Ukyo regresara a su restaurante, gracias a dios no le costo mucho dado que le había dicho que tenían que dormir para estar bien al día siguiente. Ahora se encontraba en la habitación de la menor de las Tendo explicándole sobre el viaje a China, ya que ella era ajena a la conversación que Ranma había tenido con Cologne

-Pero Ranma ¿No crees que hay algo detrás de todo esto?- dijo con algo de intuición, era extraño que la abuela le diera la cura sin extorsionarlo

-Si, por lo mismo quiero que me acompañes a China

-Pero ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe?- cuestiono la peli azul, sabiendo que esas no eran todas las razones que tenia el chico

-Bueno…- entonces el rostro del chico presento un rubor muy fuerte

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ya muy curiosa, sobretodo por el repentino rubor de su prometido

-Bueno, creo que me serias de mucha ayuda, tu misma lo has dicho, deben estar tramando algo

La chica sonrió y no dudo en decir –Creo que lo que dices no es toda la verdad, eh Ranma

-Que, acaso crees que esperaría algo más de unos pechos planos como tú- dijo el chico, que luego de un segundo cayó en la cuenta de lo que le iba a pasar por bocón

Akane al escuchar ese comentario nada agradable comenzó a liberar su aura asesina y miro de lleno a los ojos de su prometido, gritando

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- acto seguido le acertó un puñetazo en toda la cara, sacándolo por la ventana y cayendo finalmente en el estanque del jardín de la casa

El chico de la trenza se había transformado a su femenina forma y aún bajo el agua pensaba –Akane es más ruda que yo…

Al otro día

La abuela, junto a Shampoo, Mousse y Ukyo aguardaban la llegada de Ranma y Akane, los cuales ya llevaban media hora de retraso, lo cual era muy habitual en el ojiazul, así que eso no era nada novedoso para ellos. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar comenzaron las típicas discusiones entre Shampoo y Ukyo, siendo un no muy buen comienzo para el viaje. Mousse furioso le reclamaba a Ranma el dejar que la amazona lo abrazara sin poner mucha resistencia, y era muy comprensible, por que el chico de la trenza estaba muy ocupado en alejar a una y no pasaba ni un instante en que la otra comenzara a acosarlo

La llegada al aeropuerto no fue menos conflictiva ya que las chicas a excepción de Akane, literalmente luchaban contra la otra para decidir quien se sentaría a un lado del chico ojiazul en el avión. Este ya muy molesto por la situación en la que se encontraba solo se alejó de Shampoo y Ukyo para sentase a un lado de su prometida, la abuela se fue junto a Mousse y las chicas se fueron juntas, estas sacaban chispas de sus ojos, dejando con un gran susto a los pasajeros que viajaban cerca de ellas. Después de unas muy tensas horas en el avión llegaron a China y en unos minutos se dispusieron a caminar hacia la aldea de las amazonas para la supuesta cura que usarían Ranma y Mousse, pero como era de esperarse el camino no estuvo exento de las frecuentes discusiones entre Shampoo y Ukyo, Akane por su parte no tomaba lugar en estas estúpidas discusiones o así lo consideraba ella, no le interesaba obtener el amor de una persona de esa forma, lo encontraba indigno para ser una persona cuerda

Al llegar a la aldea se fijaron que no había cambiado en absoluto en todos estos años, a diferencia de Ukyo, puesto que ella nunca habían estado en este lugar, cuando la abuela puso el primer pie dentro de la aldea todas las guerreras amazonas la recibieron con muchos respetos y reverencias, dejando sorprendidos a los chicos nipones, pero por sobretodo a Ranma, no dejaba de pensar en como una autentica momia viviente sin escrúpulos podía a llegar a tener todo ese respeto. Después de salir de su asombro vieron que la anciana ingresaba a un edificio o una especie de templo, donde ella les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran. Dentro del templo había un enorme salón con una especie de trono, en el cual la abuela se sentó

Ya con un gran numero de personas dentro del salón la abuela comenzó su discurso, pero lo hizo en chino mandarín para que Ranma, Akane y Ukyo no entendieran nada y que todo el pueblo se enterara de cual era el motivo real de su visita. Estos tres chicos se extrañaron muchísimo al ver a su alrededor mientras la anciana daba su discurso, sobretodo en las expresiones de sus amigos; Shampoo al escuchar todo lo que decía su bisabuela no pudo ocultar su rostro el cual detonaba total felicidad y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que reflejaba toda su felicidad. Al contrario de Mousse, el cual al escuchar todo lo que Cologne decía, su rostro se torno triste, casi agónico, como si su vida se acabara en ese instante. Entonces la abuela hizo un gesto con su bastón y las amazonas presentes asintieron, y seguidamente se llevaron a Ranma a una habitación, luego a Akane y Ukyo a otra habitación

En la habitación donde se encontraba Ranma

Unas amazonas se encontraban adentro junto a un muy sorprendido Ranma que no entendía nada de lo que decían ya que las chicas hablaban en chino, este estaba muy avergonzado por que las amazonas le estaban cambiando sus ropas mundanas por un elegante traje chino con unos símbolos correspondientes a la tribu. El chico gracias a su bien entrenado sexto sentido pudo percibir que algo no estaba bien, pero decidió no hacer nada por el momento, ni siquiera moverse en la habitación, por que si intentaba escapar de ahí de seguro que las amazonas intentarían detenerle, por la fuerza si era necesario, pero el luchar no era el problema ya que si las llegaba a vencer tendría que comprometerse con ellas y ya tenia muchas prometidas, al igual que muchos problemas a causa de ellas. Luego de una media hora después de que se lo llevaran a la habitación, las amazonas de nuevo se lo llevaron pero esta vez hacia el exterior del templo, donde había una especie de altar muy adornado con una inmensa hoguera en el frontis de este. Las amazonas hicieron que Ranma subiera al altar, definitivamente esto no estaba bien

Después de una hora de estar encerradas en una habitación, la cual se parecía más a un calabozo en realidad, Akane y Ukyo eran llevadas al exterior del templo y lo que vieron las dejo más que sorprendidas; Ranma se encontraba elegantemente vestido con un traje tradicional de la tribu, lo cual lo hacia verse muy atractivo, subido en un altar y esperando algo…o más bien a alguien. Todas las cosas y demás adornos indicaban eso seria una ceremonia, ¿Pero por que?, no lo sabían con exactitud, solo sentían que algo no estaba del todo bien

Luego de un momento el pueblo entero se acerco al altar donde se encontraba Ranma, el cual ya no entendía nada de lo que ocurría en ese momento, justo en ese momento la abuela subió al altar y se colocó delante del chico, y seguidamente la abuela dijo unas palabras en chino, lo cual dejo a todos los presentes muy serios y guardando un silencio sepulcral. Al paso de un par de segundos se pudo escuchar una música y las puertas del templo se abrieron y de este salió Shampoo vestida con un precioso traje chino ajustado a su perfecta figura con símbolos que representaban a su aldea, un vestido tan elegante como el que llevaba el chico de la trenza pero en unos colores más femeninos

-Pe…pero ¿Qué rayos es esto?- decía el ojiazul muy, pero muy asustado por la situación

-Paciencia yerno, luego responderé cada una de tus preguntas- dijo una sonriente Cologne

Y así comenzó la boda entre Shampoo y Ranma ante las atentas miradas de todos, excepto las de unas jovencitas, ya que en sus ojos se reflejaba perfectamente la furia y tristeza que su alma sentía en ese instante, a pesar de no entender lo que la abuela decía no se necesitaba mucha intuición para saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo transcurría de una forma normal, entre un desentendido Ranma y una muy pero muy feliz Shampoo, hasta que de la nada aparecieron un sinnúmero de cadenas las cuales envolvieron al chico ojiazul y apareció Mousse ante todos, y sin decir nada y a toda velocidad, se cargo a Ranma en sus hombros y se lo llevo saltando entre las ramas de los arboles hasta llegar a un claro no muy lejos de la aldea, Mousse libero a Ranma y se dispuso a contarle todo, aunque con un tono molesto en su voz

-Como puedes ser tan lento Saotome, esa vieja estaba a punto de casarte con Shampoo

-¡QQUUUUEEEEE!-gritó muy sorprendido –Eso no puede ser

-Si no te hubiera sacado de ahí la vieja ya los hubiera casado

-Pero…pero… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?- cuestionó el chico sin salir de su sorpresa

-Por que sabían que te negarías en rotundo ante esta locura- dijo el chico pato, no podía entender como no se daba cuenta de la situación

-Pero ¿Y la poza del hombre ahogado?

Ya muy fastidiado por la lentitud de su rival más fuerte por el amor de Shampoo le dijo –Vaya si que eres tonto, era una trampa, no era más que un señuelo para traerte aquí, la poza que la vieja mencionó no existe… yo me di cuenta cuando ella habló ante todos en el salón

-No puede ser… me mintieron- dijo cambiando su tono de voz, de uno de sorpresa a un tono muy molesto

En ese momento llegan las chicas; Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo, la última fue la primera en hablar

-Airén, no escuchar a pato tonto- pidió angustiadamente la amazona

-No Shampoo…tú y tu abuela me mintieron- dijo sin bajar su furia

-Pero airén…

-Cállate Shampoo, no quiero oírte más, yo no te amo y nunca lo haré- dijo tajantemente

Un pequeño silencio pero muy incomodo se hizo presente en el lugar, Shampoo comenzaba a llorar amargamente sin importarle en lo más mínimo mostrar su debilidad ante sus rivales. Pero el chico pato decidió que esto no podía seguir así e hizo la temida pregunta

-Entonces explícate Saotome ¿A quien de todas es a la que amas?

-Que pregunta más tonta Mousse, es obvio que me ama a mí- dijo la castaña muy confiada mientras se acercaba al chico de la trenza y le tomó el brazo

-No U-chan, te equivocas, tu eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero como una hermana, pero nada más que eso- dijo totalmente seguro de su respuesta al igual que la anterior- vociferó separandose de ella con mucha delicadeza

-Pero Ran-chan…

-Lo siento, pero yo no te amo, por que la única que será mi esposa es…es…- dijo ya cambiando su semblante seguro a uno totalmente nervioso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, ya estaba poniendo en claro sus sentimientos y no existía mejor momento que este, así que saco todo su valor y finalmente dijo –Akane…Akane será mi esposa

La chica peli azul no lo podía creer, Ranma se le estaba declarando y delante de sus demás prometidas, al principio pensó que era una broma, una broma de mal gusto pero al ver que el los ojos del chico se reflejaba mucha seguridad a pesar de su rostro que estaba totalmente rojo

-Ranma…ya…no se que decir…- fue lo único que la menor de las Tendo pudo decir por la impresión que sintió después de aquella confesión

Shampoo y Ukyo no soportaron el rechazo de su querido Ranma. Shampoo se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la aldea seguida muy de cerca por Mousse, sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, y Ukyo por su parte, rompió en llanto y huyó al bosque con el corazón hecho pedazos

El chico de la trenza le dijo a Akane que lo mejor seria marcharse de China lo antes posible, porque la tribu podría tomar esto como una ofensa a su honor y podrían lastimarla, la chica asintió pero le pregunto que iba a pasar con Ukyo, se suponía que ella debería de regresar con ellos a Japón, pero Ranma solamente le dijo que mejor se fueran ellos dos, ya que dudaba mucho que la castaña quisiera volver junto con ellos y además Cologne, a pesar de ser un poco loca en sus ideas, era una persona muy sensata y ayudaría a su amiga si tenia algún problema, tal vez en un tiempo ella vuelva a Japón, así que no había nada de que preocuparse

La peli azul asintió nuevamente y tomo de la mano a su prometido y sin despedirse de nadie comenzaron su regreso a casa, a pesar de que la poza del hombre ahogado no fue más que una vil mentira, el chico sentía que no se fue con las manos vacías, de hecho, se llevo el mejor premio que podría haber deseado

**Fin capitulo 1**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien, bueno, esto es el prologo de mi verdadera historia, dejando en claro como es que Ukyo llego a China, pero en un principio no me convenció mi primera idea ya que no tenia una gran trama y se veía demasiado monótona, así que decidí hacer este prologo con un pequeño One-shot de RanmaxAkane, espero haber mejorado en algo mi redacción y ortografía, y lo que es más importante...llevar mejor a esta pareja

Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews para conocer su opinión sobre esta historia

Sin más que decir se despide su amigo :)


	2. El cerdito

Hola de nuevo a todos! He vuelto con otro capitulo de esta historia y espero no decepcionar las expectativas de nadie, ya que al parecer querían que siguiera con un RanmaxAkane, siento decirles que no será así. Todo esto lo hago con mucho entusiasmo porque quiero que mi pareja favorita tenga más historias de las que he podido encontrar, por eso ahora sí será un UkyoxRyoga… así que antes de comenzar me gustaría pedir que a todos los que les encanta este par se animen a crear sus propias historias por que cada una vale…**y muchísimo**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son exclusividad de Rumiko Takahashi

Todo esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro ni gano ningún dinerillo por hacerlo

UN AMOR ENTRE MALDICIONES

Capitulo 2: El cerdito

En un lugar en Japón

Un chico se encontraba en un puerto, algo desorientado pero no del todo perdido como era costumbre para el, ya que tenia un objetivo fijo en su mente; se le había ocurrido ir a China para curarse de su maldición que tanto lo aquejaba hace mucho tiempo. Tras unos días de estar perdido en un frondoso bosque cercano al puerto pero sin saberlo, había meditado acerca de su condición y al fin se había decidido partir hacia ese país, sabia que aunque estuviera en Japón no serviría de nada, mejor utilizaría el tiempo que seguramente perdería al encontrarse perdido en alguna región de aquel país y sacarle algo de provecho

Estaba deseoso de encontrar algún barco que lo llevara sea como sea, no le convenía ir nadando como lo había hecho hace muchos años cuando siguió a Ranma y a su padre, ya que ahora era una total desventaja convertirse en un cerdito al tocar el agua fría y encontrarse en ese estado en medio del océano. Luego de buscar por muchas horas consiguió un trabajo como cargador en un barco mercante, eso lógicamente para el no era ningún problema, es más, le hacia un excelente favor, puesto que no tenia nada de dinero, sus provisiones se estaban agotando y así evitaría perderse en un lugar desconocido. Y lo que era más importante para el era lo siguiente; por que antes de llegar a China debían pasar por unas islas y algunos países, eso le serviría de mucho, así con los encargos mantendría su cuerpo en buena condición física y lo mejor es que recibiría un poco de dinero al tocar suelo chino. Y de este modo el chico perdido o más conocido como Ryoga Hibiki estuvo trabajando en altamar por alrededor de una semana y algunos días, hasta que por fin llego a su ansiado desino: China

Al pisar tierra firme no pudo contener su alegría y comenzó a reír como un loco, bajo las miradas de extrañeza de los demás marineros, ya que cuando lo conocieron parecía que la mayor parte del día estaba deprimido, a la par con un aura rencorosa y negativa, y su rostro solo reflejaba melancolía, tal vez su vida no había sido del toda buena para el chico o eso pensaban sus compañeros de trabajo, pero a pesar de todo esto el capitán sabia que era un joven de buenos sentimientos y muy noble con un gran sentido de justicia, por lo que se ganó su confianza en muy poco tiempo. Después de unas horas de descargar el barco, Ryoga presento su renuncia formal frente al capitán de la embarcación y este le dijo que no dudara en pedirle una mano cuando lo llegara a necesitar, al capitán le agrado la forma de trabajar del chico, ya que no dejaba que ningún detalle se le fuera de las manos, algo difícil de encontrar en estos días. El chico agradeció el gesto del capitán y bajo del barco, y camino hacia la orilla para luego dar media vuelta y observar al barco perderse en la lejanía del horizonte

El chico se adentro en un espeso bosque lleno de bambús con el objetivo muy presente en su cabeza; luego de curarse de esta maldición retaría una vez más a Ranma y esta vez estaba seguro que lo vencería, y después de vencerlo, declararle su amor a Akane ya que ahora seria un chico digno para ella. No paso ni una hora antes de que el chico se perdiera en ese bosque y eso si que representaba un serio problema, si se perdía con mucha facilidad en su país de origen, con mayor razón lo haría en China ya que este lugar es muchísimo más grande que Japón y no le convenía en absoluto

Estuvo perdido cerca de cuatro días, al salir del bosque recorrió la gran muralla china, conoció cada rincón de Beijing y otras grandes ciudades, pero el no lo sabia ni le interesaba en lo absoluto, solo se concentraba en como llegar a Jusenkyo, y después de unas horas en el quinto día en China llego a un bosque, un bosque que extrañamente se le hacia muy familiar

Tras internarse nuevamente en un bosque a los pocos minutos comenzó a llover, pero gracias a su amplio reconocimiento del clima, ya que desde pequeño ha estado viajando y así ha logrado desarrollar esa cualidad, pudo refugiarse bajo su paraguas rojo y sin más retomo su marcha, pero algo logro llamar su atención. A lo lejos vio correr a un cerdito pequeño, muy parecido a el en su transformación, pero a diferencia de su forma porcina, este era de un color rosa y en su cuello tenia atado una cinta blanca. El cerdito corría por su vida ya que era perseguido por una jauría de lobos hambrientos, los cuales ya le daban caza a pesar de que el cerdito corría muy rápido. Al chico se le hizo muy familiar esta escena y sintió enorme lastima por el cerdito, así que sin vacilar dio un gran salto y quedo entre el cerdito y los lobos, en frente de los últimos

-Abusivos, no deberían hacer esto, ahora verán ¡Bakusai Tenketsu!- y seguidamente punzó el suelo, resquebrajándolo y dejando a los lobos atrapados entre las rocas que causo dicha explosión

Luego de unos segundos los lobos salían con mucha dificultad de entre las rocas y se giraron hacia Ryoga, este los miro y con una sonrisa les dijo

-Adelante, si quieren más vengan por ello- pero los lobos no hicieron nada y salieron huyendo del lugar totalmente aterrados. El chico se giro y se acerco al cerdito, y lo tomo entre sus brazos. El cerdito miro fijamente al chico y se dejo cargar, en sus ojos se podía reflejar perfectamente la felicidad y gratitud que este ultimo sentía hacia el chico, por que de lo contrario a esta hora ya seria la cena de esos lobos. Entonces Ryoga le toco el rostro al cerdito, dejándole en claro que estaba muy helado, así que lo puso entre sus ropas, evitando así que el cerdito se siguiera mojando y brindándole calor

-Tranquilo amiguito, yo te voy a cuidar- le dijo el chico de la pañoleta y finalmente retomo su marcha

El chico perdido después de avanzar unos minutos vio que la lluvia no daba tregua y parecía que se iba a intensificar con el paso de los minutos, así que comenzó a buscar un refugio donde ponerse a salvo de la lluvia junto a su nuevo amigo, ya que su tienda de campaña no resistiría la lluvia torrencial que se vendría. Y con el pasar de los minutos y en una señal de buena suerte encontró una cabaña, que a lo lejos parecía estar deshabitada ya que no se veía una sola luz o se escuchaba algún sonido, así que se acerco y por educación toco la puerta, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Al no recibir dicha respuesta y sin dudar un segundo más ingresó a la cabaña con el cerdito entre sus brazos

Al ingresar cerró su paraguas y comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, la cabaña estaba vacía, algo polvorienta y gastada con el paso del tiempo, pero estaba en buenas condiciones, al menos podía soportar sin muchos percances la lluvia que se intensificaba en el exterior. Después de caminar por la cabaña y echar un vistazo rápido al lugar encontró que estaba bien, tenia todo lo que podía necesitar para pasar la noche, y al volver al cuarto principal, saco de entre sus ropas al cerdito y se dispuso a revisarlo, el cerdito se encontraba bien, solo presentaba una herida en su pata delantera derecha, nada grave para el ataque que había recibido por parte de los lobos, un saldo bastante bueno pensó el chico ya que el sabia a la perfección lo que una jauría de lobos podían hacer cuando se encontraban totalmente hambrientos. Después de verlo noto la cinta blanca que traía en su cuello, por lo que dedujo al instante que el cerdito tenía un dueño, por lo que si tenía suerte lo devolvería al verlo. Pero antes de comenzar con las atenciones al cerdito tomo unos muebles viejos y comenzó a encender una fogata para mantenerlos calientes. Después de unos minutos Ryoga había conseguido encender dicha fogata y se dispuso a atender al cerdito, el cual no despegaba la mirada de las manos del chico, estaba muy atento a cada movimiento, la limpieza de la herida a base de algodón y alcohol no parecía hacerle sentir dolor o sacar su atención de las manos del chico, de hecho al cerdito, los roces con dicho algodón y a pesar de los constantes roces que le propinaba el chico de la pañoleta parecían unas caricias, el chico lo hacia todo con mucho cuidado, procurando no hacerle sentir alguna molestia y al parecer lograba su cometido. Después de limpiar las heridas el chico se retiro de la cabeza una pañoleta y con ella vendo la patita del cerdito. Luego de esto el chico comenzó a buscar unas ollas para cocinar por que en su mochila tenia unas verduras que estaban en buen estado y se podían cocinar sin problemas, y al parecer este era su día de suerte ya que encontró unas ollas y algunas sartenes en la cocina. Teniendo esto en sus manos comenzó a preparar una sopa para combatir el frio del día y así dejar de comer sopas instantáneas. Cuando su comida al fin estuvo lista comenzó a comer ante la atenta mirada del cerdito, entonces el chico saco de entre sus cosas de su mochila un trozo de pan para alimentarlo, y esto podría satisfacer su hambre por la noche ya que el personalmente utilizo algunas veces este método para resistir el hambre que sentía, eso lo mantendría bien hasta mañana

Luego de comer se dio cuenta de que aunque estuviera lloviendo era muy temprano para irse a dormir, entonces cogió entre sus brazos al cerdito y comenzó a hablarle de su vida, a relatarse sus viajes, su maldición, y también sobre su amada, aunque algo sonrojado sobre esto ultimo pero no tan nervioso como si le estuviera hablando con una persona. Extrañamente para el chico perdido, el cerdito parecía entender todo lo que le decía, ya que a simple vista demostraba expresiones de estar escuchando cada uno de sus relatos con total atención, pero el realmente no le dio mucha importancia a esto, usando como escusa su cansancio por recorrer cada rincón de China y tal vez algún otro lugar y por eso debía estar viendo o imaginando lo que no era. Después de unas horas decidió buscar por la cabaña algo que necesitaba para relajarse y lo encontró; un tambor donde pudiera calentar agua y poder así darse un relajante baño que tanto le hacia falta, entonces sobre la misma fogata que había encendido momentos atrás posiciono el tambor y con un trozo de bambú que había entre las cosas de la cabaña comenzó a oxigenar el fuego y así lograr calentar el agua que utilizaría. Luego de unos momentos de estar soplando el fuego, había logrado darle la temperatura ideal al agua y comenzó a retirarse sus ropas, y entonces giro hacia donde se encontraba el cerdito para que juntos se dieran un baño y de este modo calentar sus cuerpos que estaban siendo victimas de la helada que se estaba formando en el bosque, y finalmente tomo al cerdito y este muy pero muy rojo al sentir que el chico lo tomaba entre sus brazos intento escapar del lugar sin mirar al chico, al igual que el chico lo hacia cuando intentaba fugarse como cerdo, y al igual como a este le ocurría, no le hacían caso a su intento de fuga. Entonces el chico noto al cerdito que se encontraba totalmente rojo, como una brasa o una manzana madura, entonces se preocupo un poco, pensó que el cerdito estaba pescando un resfriado debido al estar escapando bajo la lluvia, de este modo decidió que no lo dejaría ir de ninguna manera hasta que se cerciorara de que no era un resfrío del todo grave

-Vamos amiguito, no le temerás al agua cierto- dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa a dicho animal

Entonces el chico entro en el tambor y comenzó a sumergir su cuerpo dentro de esa tibia agua con el cerdito en su mano derecha, pero al ver que el cerdito seguía negándose el volvió a decirle pero algo más fastidiado por los continuos intentos de escape que por lógica no lograría

-¡Ya deja de moverte y tranquilízate!

Y de un movimiento un tanto brusco sumergió completamente al cerdito en el agua tibia y con el revoloteo de este último salpico mucha agua. El chico aun así no soltó la cinta blanca que dicho cerdito traía en su cuello, pero con tanto movimiento su mano pasó a tomarle el cuello

El chico se recargo un poco hacia atrás sobre el tambor algo despreocupado, para darle salida al cerdito, pero algo extraño ocurrió en el momento. Sintió que algo comenzó a crecer bajo el agua, también que a la par tomaba mayor peso, a cada decima de segundo eso que sentía seguía creciendo y creciendo sin parar, entonces el chico intento salir del tambor junto al cerdito que tenia tomado por el cuello, pero lo que estaba aumentando de tamaño era justamente el cerdito y sea lo que sea estaba sobre sus piernas, impidiéndole de este modo cualquier intento de escape, por lo cual comenzó a sentir terror y por inercia pura cerró sus ojos. Al pasar unos segundos lo que estaba creciendo en el agua detuvo su avance y ya no siguió. Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, aunque lleno de miedo, observo algo que envés de quitarle el miedo aumento más este sentimiento; en frente suyo se encontraba una chica, de largos cabellos castaños tomados en una cinta blanca, de profundos ojos azules como dos hermosos zafiros, y con un rostro muy familiar, por lo que no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar en ese momento

-U…U…ky….Ukyo….- pensó el chico, ya que por la sorpresa no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra

El chico no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, la chica estaba sentada junto a el, en el tambor con agua, ambos totalmente desnudos, la chica al estar sentada sobre sus piernas prácticamente también lo estaba sobre su intimidad, el chico por su parte se encontraba a la altura de sus pechos, y con su mano derecha tomándole por el cuello puesto que ante la sorpresa quedó de piedra y no podía realizar ningún movimiento. Pero al estar bajo esa impresión no se daba cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban, si alguien los viera en esa situación sacaría al instante sus propias conclusiones y conclusiones muy, pero muy comprometedoras. Luego de un par de segundos el chico logro reaccionar y sin darse cuenta bajo su mirada, encontrándose con los pechos descubiertos de la chica, y al solo tener vista de ellos su nariz reacciono, explotando en un geiser de sangre y por el fuerte movimiento volteó el tambor haciéndoles caer al suelo junto con todo el contenido. El chico al tocar el piso y al sufrir una hemorragia nasal no pudo reaccionar en absoluto y se golpeo muy duro la cabeza sobre el piso, quedando totalmente inconsciente

**Fin capítulo 2**

Bueno, ¿Les pareció bien? Espero que si, debo decir que este capitulo personalmente me gusto escribirlo. No voy a comentar mucho así que como siempre pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía

También agradecer todos los reviews que he recibido y espero que sigan comentando y no se guarden nada, digan lo que quieran aunque sea muy malo

Sin más me despido de ustedes :)


	3. El accidente de Ukyo

Hola a todos! He vuelto con otro capitulo de esta historia y espero que sea de su agrado

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro, así que no me demanden :)

UN AMOR ENTRE MALDICIONES

Capitulo 3: El accidente de Ukyo

Luego de un par de horas un trueno causó un gran estruendo en el bosque y en todos sus alrededores, al igual que en la cabaña abandonada. Gracias al gran estruendo que causo dicho trueno, el chico perdido dejaba su estado de inconsciencia entrando en un estado de alerta, abriendo sus ojos de golpe y con mucha exaltación, pero al observar rápidamente su alrededor y ver que no pasaba nada malo pudo respirar tranquilo y se comenzó a levantar del suelo, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron al ser victima del desmayo que sufrió, o más bien dicho el golpe que le causo dicho desmayo. Entonces aún recostado en el suelo sintió que sus ropas estaban algo humedecidas, pero no lo suficiente para que adoptara su forma porcina. Entonces desvió su mirada hacia el tanque que había utilizado para darse un baño, pero este estaba volteado en el suelo con todo su contenido vertido por las tablas del suelo. Entonces al sentirse mejor y recuperar sus fuerzas se sentó en el suelo y volvió a echar un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, entonces al ver como se encontraban las cosas dedujo en su mente lo siguiente; tal vez cuando estaba preparando el tanque con agua y el le soplaba con la rama de bambú, este cayó sobre su cabeza y lo golpeó, pero al estar tibia no lo había transformado en cerdo, de este modo pudo darle lógica a su repentino dolor de cabeza y al porque sus ropas estaban humedecidas pero no estaba transformado en ese momento. Y en cuanto a lo de Ukyo; debió haber sido un sueño o tal vez una alucinación por el golpe y sumado al cansancio que arrastraba su cuerpo y su mente, pero por que tuvo esa alucinación… no se lo podía explicar la razón y menos por que en esa alucinación tuvo que aparecer la chica de la espátula. Así que con su rostro algo sonrojado por recordar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y ponerse de pie para buscar un lugar donde poder dormir... Pero en su alrededor había algo que no había visto e hizo que su teoría inicial se comenzara a desbaratarse poco a poco ¿Dónde diablos estaba el cerdito? No lo había visto desde que despertó, así que comenzó nuevamente a observar a su alrededor y recién ahora se había dado cuenta de que sus cosas habían desaparecido del lugar, entonces no pudo evitar pensar que le habían robado mientras el estaba dormido

Entonces comenzó a caminar por la casa para ver si en algún caso había dejado sus cosas en otra habitación y de paso encontrar al cerdito, pero en ese momento escuchó un ruido, algo leve pero el lo había escuchado a la perfección, así que se puso en alerta, tomo su cinturón negro y concentro su ki en dicho objeto y al estirarlo, lo hizo tan filoso como una espada y resistente como el acero, así que con arma en mano, comenzó a caminar por la casa esperando encontrar algún ladrón que estuviera por la cabaña. Pero no alcanzo a dar ni diez pasos para encontrarse en una habitación la imagen que anteriormente el creía que era un sueño; estaba la chica vestida solamente con uno de sus suéteres amarillos el cual le cubría por completo su tronco y parte de sus muslos, junto con ella estaban sus cosas, su cabello se veía algo mojado, como si hace poco se hubiera dado un baño, ante ese recuerdo, el cual creía en un principio como sueño o alucinación, se sonrojó levemente pero al instante este rubor se desvaneció por completo, este no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. El chico aún sorprendido por esto no dudo en preguntarle

-Ukyo… ¿Eres tu?

La chica lo miro directo a los ojos, pero ella tenia la mirada un poco perdida y sin más le contesto –Claro, quien más

El chico de la pañoleta aún no podía creer del todo la situación que estaba ocurriendo, era demasiado surrealista, pero al conversar con la chica encontraría todas las respuestas que necesitaba saber

-Ukyo…dime ¿Qué te paso? ¿Eras tú ese cerdito?

La chica comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras Ryoga observaba todo esto con algo de incomodidad, no le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer y menos a su amiga. Pero la chica aún sin cambiar su semblante le contesto

-Si Ryoga, era yo…

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-Ya déjalo, no quiero hablar más sobre eso- dijo la chica con un tono molesto en su voz

-Yo…pensé que…querías hablar. Yo solo quería ayudarte- dijo el chico sin exaltarse por lo molesta que estaba su amiga

-Pues ya hiciste bastante en curar mi brazo- dijo sin bajar el tono molesto de su voz, por lo cual el chico también se molesto un poco

-Esta bien, pero no tienes que molestarte conmigo- dijo también molesto, entonces se acerco a su mochila, la abrió y de su interior saco un par de prendas y una manta, acto seguido se las arrojo con suavidad a la chica y se dio media vuelta –Toma, vístete y mejor ponte a dormir- luego el chico salió del lugar dejando a la chica sola en la habitación

Ukyo tomo dichas prendas y las observo detenidamente por unos instantes, luego comenzó a vestirse mientras pensaba en que no debió comportarse de ese modo, en realidad la culpa no era de Ryoga y el no merecía que lo tratara de esa forma, de hecho, ella envés de molestarse con el debía agradecerle haberla salvado de la jauría de lobos, de la lluvia y el haber curado sus heridas. En ese momento termino de vestirse y se puso sobre sus hombros la manta que Ryoga le había proporcionado, y asomo cautelosamente su vista desde la habitación donde se encontraba y desde ahí se podía ver con perfecta nitidez al chico perdido sentado cerca de la fogata. La chica lo había decidido, le pediría disculpas a su amigo e intentaría arreglar el mal momento que el tuvo que pasar por su comportamiento. Así que comenzó a acercársele lentamente y se sentó al otro lado de la fogata, quedando justamente en frente de el

-Ryoga… yo- pero fue interrumpida por la voz del chico, la cual ya no sonaba molesta

-No importa, se como debes sentirte- y el chico se paro, se alejó de la fogata y se sentó en un rincón de la cabaña –Lo mejor es dormir

La chica había captado la forma de hablar del chico por lo que se dio cuenta de que quería dejar el tema zanjado de una vez por todas, pero ella por su parte no quería dejar esto así, en realidad quería disculparse con el chico, entonces también se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al chico, y se arrodillo en frente de este, lo miro de lleno a los ojos y volvió a decirle

-Ryoga, lo siento, no debí comportarme así, perdóname

El chico desvió su mirada hacia un lado y cerro sus ojos y le dijo

-Ya te dije que da igual, es mejor dormir de una vez

-No, no te dejare en paz hasta que me perdones- dijo acercando su cara al chico para que volviera a mirarla a los ojos

El chico la observo un momento pero nuevamente desvió su mirada y le dijo sin verdadero interés –Esta bien, te perdono

-Se que lo dices de la boca para afuera, y como te dije no te dejare en paz hasta que me perdones

El chico la volvió a ver a los ojos y le sonrió levemente y le dijo –De acuerdo Ukyo, te perdono

La chica pudo ver su sonrisa y sus ojos, entonces pudo ver que lo decía con sinceridad, así que cambiando de tema le dijo

-Oye Ryoga ¿Y vas a dormir así nada más?

-Claro, no tengo problema en dormir así- contesto el chico perdido

La chica observo que Ryoga no tenia nada con que cubrirse y entonces se le ocurrió lo siguiente; tomo la manta que traía por sobre sus hombros y ella se acerco más al chico, hasta quedar al frente de el, y se recostó casi encima de el, y se acurrucó más a su cuerpo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico y la manta la paso por sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndose ella hasta el cuello y cubriendo de paso al chico. Este muy sonrojado por la acción que su amiga realizaba no tardo en decir

-P…pero… ¿Qué haces…?

-Nada, solo te estoy cubriendo con la manta. También te puedes resfriar y no creo que esperaras que yo te cediera la manta, recuerda que yo soy la dama delicada aquí- dijo esto ultimo sacándole la lengua a su amigo en modo de broma

Este por su parte solamente sonrió por lo bajo ante la broma de su amiga y sin decir nada más accedió a quedarse así, junto con ella por quizá toda la noche, abrazándole por debajo de la manta también resguardándola del frio que se hacia presente en esa vieja cabaña. La chica ante esta acción no atinó a decir nada, en verdad no le preocupaba ya que sabia que Ryoga ante todo era un caballero, estaba completamente segura de que al chico no se le ocurriría sobrepasarse en ese momento y menos aún, al saber la situación por la que ella estaba siendo victima. Y sin pensar más se acurrucó con mayor fuerza al pecho del chico, realmente necesitaba esto, que alguien le diera calor y por sobretodo, ese contacto que la hacia sentir tan bien, sentía dentro de su corazón y su mente que realmente alguien estaba con ella, realmente lo necesitaba después de lo que había pasado con…. Ni el nombre de ese chico quería recordar, le hacia mucho daño pensar en el, pero ahora el contacto que tenia con su amigo era lo que hacia que esos pensamientos desaparecieran de su mente. El chico por su parte, no pensaba en nada extraño, consideraba algo normal que ella hiciera algo así, estaba seguro de que con la nueva desgracia que había sufrido necesitaría todo el apoyo que una persona le pudiera dar, la ayuda que desgraciadamente el no obtuvo en el pasado, así que el quiso hacer esto para que la chica se sintiera segura, un pequeño gesto de su parte, que sumado a la confianza que se tenían, podía ser de mucha ayuda para la cocinera

Después de unos minutos de encontrarse en un cálido y agradable silencio, la castaña rompió el silencio con un tono entre gracia y tristeza, pero sin despegar ni un milímetro la cabeza del pecho del chico, la cual utilizaba como su cálida almohada

-Vaya, al fin pude conocer los estanques de Jusenkyo

El chico bajo su mirada para ver solamente el cabello castaño de su amiga y simplemente le dijo

-Aunque no fue de la mejor manera. Pero dime ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta China?

Los ojos azules de Ukyo se cristalizaron ante la pregunta que su compañero le había hecho, pero sin querer hablar sobre el tema solamente contesto

-No por nada en especial

-No me mientas, te conozco Ukyo…. ¿Fue por Ranma?

Ahora si que tenia unas ganas terribles de llorar, la peor pregunta que podían haberle hecho en ese momento había llegado, pero ella no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie, nunca lo había hecho y ahora no iba a ser el momento de que los demás sintieran lastima por ella

-Algo así, la abuela de Shampoo trajo a Ranma por una supuesta cura para su maldición, pero para desgracia de el resulto ser falsa, entonces el regresó a Japón y yo me quede en la aldea con Shampoo y la abuela para perfeccionar mis técnicas, pero simplemente me perdí y aquí estoy- mintió la castaña y suspiro para sus adentros, parecía la mejor mentira del siglo

Ryoga dudo un poco en la versión que su amiga le había relatado, si, en verdad era muy creíble que la abuela haya decidido darle alguna clase de entrenamiento… ¿Pero Shampoo también había aceptado que se quedara? ¿Cómo es que la amazona no había hecho nada u objetar para que no se quedara? Eso si parecía ser muy increíble, sabía de sobra la rivalidad que las chicas tenían para ganar el amor de Ranma ¿Ahora que de un momento a otro se hayan hecho amigas? No era muy creíble esa parte de la historia, pero ¿De que otro modo pudo ella llegar a China? Decidió no divagar más en el asunto y al creer que tenia las verdaderas respuestas de la chica decidió no preguntarle nada más, así que se acomodo un poco en su lugar y solamente le dijo

-Me da gusto de que te encuentres bien. Buenas noches- y seguidamente el chico del colmillo cerró sus ojos para poder dormir

-Buenas noches Ryoga- susurro finalmente la joven cocinera al ver que su amigo comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos. Pero ella no los había cerrado, ya que a pesar de todo se sentía un poco mal por no decir la verdad en frente de su amigo, ya que el era una persona de confianza y además podría ayudarla con este tema, pero simplemente se acomodó, cerró los ojos y sin decir nada comenzó a recordar como fue que obtuvo esa maldición

_Flash back_

Ukyo no pudo soportar el rechazo y menos aún, que el chico ojiazul escogiera a la menor de las Tendo en frente de Shampoo y ella, y con el corazón hecho pedazos huyó del lugar internándose inconscientemente en un bosque. Pasadas las horas, la castaña ya había dejado de llorar o tal vez ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, en ese momento no podía controlar sus impulsos, por lo que ya sin importarle nada o nadie continuó con su camino, aunque en un instante detuvo su marcha ya que dentro de su corazón existía la esperanza de que su amado viniera a por ella, aunque ya sabía que nunca se casaría con el, al menos seguían siendo amigos, tal vez por eso sostuvo esa poca esperanza. Pero al pasar las horas se dio cuenta de que nadie vendría por ella, y con esa certeza continuó caminando, ya sin importarle en cansancio que su cuerpo sentía o la oscuridad de la noche sumado al sueño que tenía, realmente ya nada le importaba

Al no detener su marcha por toda la noche, llego a un valle, así que decidió sentarse encima de unas rocas a descansar un poco su desgastado cuerpo hasta esperar el amanecer, ella pensó que lo mejor era buscar un pueblo, aldea o alguna ciudad para pedir indicaciones y volver al Japón, después de todo, allá estaba su familia, o mas bien dicho su padre, y si por azares del destino se volvía a encontrar con Ranma, le pediría unas disculpas por su acción tan infantil y también hablar con Akane, después de todo, el chico de la trenza seguía siendo su amigo de la infancia y Akane era lo más cercano que ella podía considerar como una amiga en Nerima, después de todo ella parecía, después de ella claro, la mejor opción para Ranma. Ya con el amanecer y los primeros rayos de sol que hacían desaparecer la penumbra del valle iba a continuar con su camino, pero al haber mayor claridad no pudo desviar su atención de lo que había visto

Se acerco hacia una pequeña llanura y asomando un poco su vista se podían observar cientos de estanques, cada una de ellas tenía un tallo de bambú en el centro, dándole un toque extraño al lugar pero muy bonito, cada estanque reflejaba la luz del sol que comenzaba a asomarse. Parecía que era un lugar de entrenamiento y también al lado de ellas se veía una choza por lo que pensó que aquí debía de vivir alguna persona, y con esa idea en mente decidió que antes de buscar algún pueblo entrenaría un poco en ese lugar y al encontrarse esa choza tal vez ni siquiera tendría la necesidad de buscar algún pueblo, ella pensó que por fin la suerte le comenzaba a sonreír después de su desafortunado amor no correspondido, pero estaba muy equivocada. Cuando se había decidido a entrenar se puso de pie, pero en ese momento al parecer hubo un temblor, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio, al estar a punto de caer intento detener su cuerpo con una mano contra el piso, pero para su desgracia, las rocas de la llanura eran demasiado blandas, más la fuerza del sismo hicieron que estas quedaran aun más sueltas. Al soltarse las rocas ella irremediablemente comenzó a caer en picada y al caer en una poza, su cuerpo comenzó a transformase, comenzó a reducirse de tamaño, ella intentaba salir a flote usando todas sus fuerzas, pero por la desesperación que sentía no pudo hacer nada más por salir. Después de unos segundos por fin salió a flote, pero convertida en un cerdito de color rosa solamente con su cinta para el cabello blanca atada a su cuello

Cuando al fin salió de la poza y después de estar unos segundos en estado de shock pudo observar que un hombre se encontraba en el lugar, pero este no se dio cuenta del cerdito, así que el hombre despreocupadamente regreso a su choza. Entonces al darse cuenta de que las pocas pertenencias que tenia con ella estaban al fondo de dicho estanque, bajo su mirada y comenzó a caminar derrotadamente, regresando nuevamente al valle. Luego de encontrarse caminando por más de medio día y a la vez maldiciendo su suerte, pensando en que nada más podía ser peor, justamente en ese momento el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover de una manera muy intensa. Resignada a su mala suerte siguió su camino por unos minutos más, al encontrarse tan encerrada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que una jauría de lobos se le acercaba a mucha velocidad. El cerdito o mas bien Ukyo se percato de la presencia de los caninos al sentir que uno de ellos se le abalanzo con la intención de convertirla en su cena, y esta al ver que detrás de ese animal se encontraba un gran numero de ellos comenzó a correr a toda la velocidad que le daban tan diminutas patas. Uno de los lobos se lanzó en una embestida, dañando de esta forma su pata derecha haciéndola resbalar y derrapar unos metros, pero ese no era el momento de detenerse y nuevamente comenzó a correr. Pasado un par de minutos, sus fuerzas ya no daban para más, al parecer esa trasnochada que tuvo comenzó a debilitarla en estos momentos, pensó solamente en correr hasta que ya no pudiera, puesto que de todas formas estaba perdida. Pero algo ocurrió en ese momento, y para su fortuna, la cual le había sido esquiva en todo este tiempo, alguien se interpuso entre los lobos y ella, giro para ver que pasaba y entonces pudo visualizar a un joven, cubierto por una sombrilla roja, dicho joven le era muy familiar gracias a la pañoleta amarilla con dibujos negros que le sujetaba el cabello. Ese chico en unos hábiles movimientos se deshizo de los lobos y luego la cogió entre sus brazos, para luego emprender su marcha y finalmente llegar con ella a una cabaña deshabitada

_Fin flash back_

La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par al terminar de recordar su desafortunado destino, realmente no quería recordar más sobre ello. Entonces levanto su mirada para observar el rostro del chico que estaba durmiendo y usando como almohada, realmente ella sintió mucha lastima por el, porque ella solo había obtenido la maldición hace poco menos de un día y ya le había causado muchos problemas, por eso se encontraba con la mirada algo perdida cuando el chico la encontró en la habitación. Pero Ryoga en cambio ya ha vivido de este modo por más de tres años y sin recibir la ayuda de nadie, al menos ella sabía que el chico la estaba apoyando en su calvario, pero a el nadie lo ayudo ni aún nadie lo hace. Ese pensamiento le llevo a deducir casi instantáneamente el por que el chico tenia ese carácter tan negativo, el habría sufrido mucho estos años, transformándose en cerdo, y ni hablar de su sentido de orientación el cual era muy malo, pero a pesar de esto el chico era muy servicial, atento y respetuoso con los demás. Tal vez lo que lo ayudaba a conservar esos ánimos era que el aún tenía la esperanza de luchar y ganarse el amor de Akane, la renombrada Akane, tal vez su mejor amiga y rival en todo estos años. Esto la llevo a pensar que lo mejor era no decirle nada de lo que había pasado entre Akane y Ranma a Ryoga, por que eso lo dejaría sumergido en una depresión por quizá cuanto tiempo y lo menos que quería era que el chico se deprimiera, esta era su manera de devolverle la mano a la ayuda que el le brindaba, la cual le hacia mucha falta

Sin ganas de pensar en nada más, estrecho en un fuerte abrazo a su dormido acompañante, enterró más su rostro en el pecho de este y nuevamente cerró sus ojos para así poder dormir, con una enorme sonrisa, al menos ya no se encontraba sola

**Fin capitulo 3**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y de antemano pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía

Si alguien se dio cuenta de la descripción de la llanura en donde se encontraba Ukyo, es cierto, es el mismo lugar en donde Ranma empuja accidentalmente a Ryoga, ya que no se me ocurrió otro lugar xD

Por favor dejen sus comentarios ya que son muy valiosos y logicamente agradezco todos los que me han dejado

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)


	4. La prometida de Ryoga

Bueno, he vuelto con otro capitulo de esta historia y solo espero que les guste. Antes de empezar quiero decir que los diálogos que digan las personas que supuestamente hablen en chino los escribiré normalmente, no como lo hace Shampoo, ya que seria bastante agotador, o que los chicos hablen dificultosamente el chino…:3

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son resultado de la imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

Esto esta hecho sin fines lucrativos

UN AMOR ENTRE MALDICIONES

Capitulo 4: La prometida de Ryoga

Los primeros rayos de sol alumbraban todo el bosque y daban una sensación tibia en el ambiente, y en la cabaña no era la excepción. Ryoga abría sus ojos después de que un molesto rayo de luz golpeara de lleno su rostro, entonces con el dorso de su mano limpio sus ojos y luego se estiro perezosamente en su lugar, después realizar todo esto bajo su mirada para encontrarse con la castaña cabellera de su amiga, al parecer se encontraba durmiendo profundamente. Con mucho cuidado se separó de la chica y la acomodó en su lugar, no quería despertarla ya que se veía aún muy cansada y por sobretodo muy cómoda, eso se reflejaba en las expresiones de su rostro, puesto que la chica dormía con una amplia sonrisa, dándole un aspecto tan inocente. Después de acomodarla en su lugar el chico buscó en su mochila un par de sopas instantáneas las cuales les servirían como desayuno a ambos, al coger estas sopas buscó por la cabaña una tetera y por suerte encontró una, ya que la suya la había perdido unos días antes. Con otro poco de muebles viejos que habían por la cabaña reanimó el fuego que anoche había encendido y finalmente comenzó a calentar agua, mientras el agua tomaba una buena temperatura el chico no pudo evitar observar a Ukyo mientras se encontraba dormida, era como observar a un puro e inocente ángel, que no podría hacerle algo malo a nadie, realmente pareciese que su nuevo problema no estuviera rondando en su mente en esos momentos. Después de un par de minutos la castaña había abierto sus ojos y lo primero que observó fue al chico preparando los cuencos con sopa, este al notar que su amiga abría sus ojos le dedico una sonrisa y se le acerco con el cuenco correspondiente para ella

-Buenos días- el chico le entrego el humeante cuenco con sopa

-Buenos días Ryoga- recibió dicho cuenco y lo examino con la mirada -¿Qué es esto?

-El desayuno, solo tenia de mis sopas para comer- dijo el chico alejándose de ella para tomar su correspondiente porción

-Pero…no es necesario, tú debes necesitar más que yo estas provisiones, así que no puedo aceptarlo

-Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Ukyo, debes comer y además, ya esta preparada, de lo contrario tendré que deshacerme de ella- dijo secamente el chico perdido, dejando zanjado esta discusión

-Esta bien…Gracias- y finalmente comenzó a comer el cuenco de sopa

Después de esta breve discusión ambos chicos desayunaban en completo silencio, cada cual pensaba en lo suyo, Ukyo inevitablemente pensaba en el chico de la trenza, con una tristeza que se reflejaba perfectamente en cada facción de su rostro, pero no quiso llorar más por el tema, realmente ya todo estaba perdido, no había vuelta atrás y no valía la pena seguir sufriendo por aquello. Ryoga por su parte solo pensaba en como llegar a los estanques malditos de Jusenkyo, como siempre, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba parado y eso era una gran desventaja, podría alejarse más de su meta al encontrarse perdido y entonces ese viaje habrá sido en vano. Después de unos minutos el chico le pidió unas explicaciones a su amiga, sobretodo por que ella no aviso de su presencia después de que el cayera inconsciente

-Bueno, ahora necesito explicaciones- vociferó el chico perdido

-¿Sobre que?- dijo haciéndose la desentendida

-¿Cómo de que? Por que no me explicaste nada de cuando caí inconsciente

Ante este recuerdo la chica se sonrojó al recordar como fue que salió del tanque junto al chico y además cuando pasó una de sus mayores vergüenzas al vestirlo ya que se encontraba totalmente desnudo sobre el piso dejando a simple vista sus partes más intimas, no pudo evitar recordar los problemas que paso al vestirlo con los ojos totalmente cerrados procurando no ver ni tocar nada que no debía y por sobretodo al recordar la posición en la que ambos se encontraban en el tanque. Si no lo llegaba a vestir, era probable que en este momento el se encontrara enfermo

-Bueno, no te desperté por que el golpe que te diste fue muy duro. Y con respecto a lo de vestirte…no quisiera hablar de eso, ni siquiera recordarlo, por favor- dijo ya muy roja

-Esta bien, al menos dijiste lo que quería escuchar, y en cuanto a lo de vestirme…- ahora fue el quien se sonrojó ante este recuerdo –Te doy las gracias

Dejando así zanjado este tema, después de desayunar el chico tomó sus pertenencias y las guardo en su mochila para continuar con su travesía, al salir de la cabaña junto a la chica este simplemente le tendió la mano para despedirse de su compañera

-¿Te vas?- dijo la chica algo sorprendida al ver la mano del chico

-Si, debo continuar mi camino hacia las fosas

-¡Entonces iré contigo!- espetó más decidida que nunca

-¡Claro que no!, tienes que regresar a la aldea con Shampoo y la abuela- exclamó en un tono bastante severo

A la chica se le había olvidado que le dijo anoche a Ryoga que se estaba quedando en la aldea de las amazonas, y al parecer la mentira había salido a pedir de boca ya que el chico le creyó y ahora se veía totalmente decidido a que volviera a ese lugar, así que la chica junto a su buena agilidad mental vociferó

-Pero…te podría ayudar en algo…- al ver nuevamente el rostro decidido de su amigo, el cual parecía no prestarle atención a lo que ella le decía, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y así comenzó a molestarse hasta el punto de casi explotar, al parecer Ryoga se lo había tomado muy enserio -Recuerda que yo también sufro de la maldición del cerdo ¡No seas estúpido y deja que te acompañe!

-¡Ya te dije que no! Además el viaje puede ser peligroso y ni siquiera se en donde estoy ¡Así que deja de ser tan testaruda y regresa a la aldea de una vez!- exclamó tan molesto como la chica

Ukyo se molesto aún más con Ryoga, como se atrevía a decirle testaruda, que se creía este tonto, acaso no entendía que ella también necesitaba la cura. Ofuscada por la situación y sumándole la rabia que en ese momento sentía en su interior no dudo dos veces en seguir reclamando

-¡Naciste estúpido o simplemente te criaron de esa manera! ¡Te estoy diciendo que también necesito la cura!- y comenzó a soltar involuntariamente un par de lágrimas

-¡No tienes porque insultarme! ¡Yo conseguiré tu cura y te la enviare a la aldea, no tienes porque venir!- el chico ya se había molestado así que dio media vuelta –Adiós, nos vemos- y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la chica

Ya fuera de sus casillas la chica le grito con toda su fuerza

-¡Vete al diablo imbécil!- y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria

Ryoga caminaba con la cabeza gacha pensando en la cocinera, como se atrevía a tratarlo así, el solo quería encontrar las fosas para que ahora también pudiera obtener la cura para Ukyo, también sabía que se perdería por los alrededores y no quería arrastrar a la chica en una de sus maratónicas búsquedas, además como el lo había dicho, este viaje podría ser muy peligroso para ella, incluso podría ser lo suficientemente peligroso para el, y ella le decía que era un estúpido y un imbécil, que clase de trato es ese. Pero pasado unos segundos también comenzó a sentir algo de culpa, tampoco su reacción fue de las mejores, esa no era forma de tratar con una señorita y el se consideraba muy caballero para sus asuntos. Pero luego de dar dos pasos se dio cuenta de que la chica también estaba perdida, tal vez podría transformarse en cerdito y ser atacada por algún animal salvaje o algún humano hambriento, eso era muy peligroso, quizá correría un mayor riesgo al viajar sola, y además, quien mejor que el para protegerla de estas situaciones si el ya las ha vivido un millón de veces.

Así que con ese sentimiento de culpa comenzó a correr hacia donde se había dirigido la castaña, pero para su mala fortuna ya no había rastro de ella, por lo que comenzó a gritar su nombre para quizás obtener respuesta, pero nada, no había nada que señalara que Ukyo había estado ahí, nuevamente comenzó a sentirse culpable y este sentimiento iba en aumento al no encontrar a su amiga. Pero no desistió de su búsqueda y con todo el afán por encontrarla comenzó a buscar más tranquilamente

Ukyo estaba sentada en las ramas de un árbol, se encontraba llorando silenciosamente, ese Ryoga la había abandonado, ni siquiera pudo convencerle para que ambos fueran en la búsqueda de la cura para ambos, además de que su trato no fue muy gentil al despedirse, es más, la dejo con las palabras en la boca, como podía considerarse un caballero si trataba así a las mujeres ¿Que acaso ella no era también una mujer? pensaba la chica. Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, era una voz, la voz de Ryoga, al parecer el chico la estaba buscando, pero ella no quiso salir o responder alguna llamada, se sentía muy dolida y aún molesta por el comportamiento del chico. Así que con mucho cuidado intento refugiarse más entre las ramas del árbol para que así el chico no pudiera encontrarla

El chico perdido caminaba gritando el nombre de la cocinera y a la vez miraba hacia todas las direcciones por si ella aparecía, hasta que el sonido de unas ramas en movimiento lo alertó y cuando giro su mirada hacia el árbol pudo ver que ahí se encontraba la chica

Ukyo se espantó un poco del ruido que hizo ella al moverse en la rama del árbol, maldiciendo por lo bajo a las ramas, cuando estas dejaron de sonar la chica suspiro aliviada, hasta que miro hacia en frente y se encontró con el chico perdido por lo cual no pudo evitar dar un sobresalto muy leve, tan leve que el chico no se dio cuenta de ello. Ryoga había saltado hacia la rama lo más rápido que pudo para poder hablar con la chica y así esta no escapara del lugar, entonces el chico miro de lleno los ojos azules de la cocinera y con algo de culpa le dijo

-Ukyo…yo…

-Vete de aquí Ryoga, no quiero verte- dijo la chica desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lado

-Lo siento Ukyo, en realidad yo no…- fue interrumpido por un grito de la castaña

-¡DÉJAME, MEJOR VETE A BUSCAR TU MALDITA CURA!

-Pero Ukyo, yo…de verdad lo siento, por favor perdóname

-¡DIJE QUE TE VAYAS DE UNA VEZ!- y ya cegada por la furia iba a darle una buena bofetada al chico, pero este fue más rápido, se dio cuenta de esas intenciones y con una mano sujetó la de Ukyo, ella aún furiosa tenía pensado dársela con la otra mano pero el chico la detuvo e igualmente la sujetó

La chica comenzó a derramar un par de lagrimas y empezó a forcejear con el chico, para así librarse del firme agarre del chico del colmillo -¡Suéltame!

-No lo hare hasta que te tranquilices- dijo tensando más sus brazos reduciendo la movilidad de la chica. Esta por su parte ya no forcejeaba solamente con las manos, sino que lo hacia balanceando su cuerpo de lado a lado para soltarse, pero tanto movimiento y más el peso de ambos hizo que la rama en la que se encontraban cediera y se rompiera. El chico al sentir que comenzaban a caer abrazó instintivamente a Ukyo y utilizo su cuerpo para protegerla de la caída, así que él no pudo evitar recibir el impacto contra el suelo, pero en ningún momento soltó a la chica. Esta al ver que el impacto que recibió el chico fue muy fuerte no pudo evitar preocuparse, pero sin salir de entre los brazos del chico le pregunto

-Ryoga ¿Estas bien?

-Si… esto no es nada- entonces en ese momento el chico estrujo a la chica haciendo más fuerte el abrazo y le dijo –Ukyo, soy un idiota, no debí tratarte de ese modo, en verdad lo siento…perdóname

La chica miro los ojos del chico de la pañoleta y en ellos solo pudo ver la culpa que sentía, también el arrepentimiento, haciéndole ver que las peticiones de disculpa eran sinceras, por lo que le sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el –Claro, te perdono

Y así se quedaron varios minutos, Ukyo en realidad necesitaba sentirse así, sentir el contacto de alguien, pero no de cualquiera, la persona que tenia en frente era perfecto, la hacia sentir que ya no estaba sola, y también ¿Querida? O al menos eso pensaba ella, al pensar en lo último y darse cuenta en la posición en la que ambos se encontraban no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero a pesar de esto no quería que el chico la soltara. Después de unos agradables minutos la chica se quito de encima y se sentó a su lado, el chico por su parte también se sentó y con una sonrisa le dijo

-Ukyo ¿Me acompañarías a buscar la cura para ambos?

La chica también sonrió y contesto -Claro que iré contigo

Entonces el chico se puso de pie y le tendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, la chica cogió la mano de Ryoga y con una sonrisa más amplia se levanto del suelo

De este modo ambos comenzaron su caminata y búsqueda de las pozas malditas de Jusenkyo, y lo hacían en una charla más trivial sin darle mucha importancia a los hechos, realmente era solo para matar el tiempo que duraría el viaje. Después de un par de horas de caminar sin un rumbo en particular un sonido llamó la atención de ambos muchachos en un bosque cercano al cual se encontraban, con algo de cautela se acercaron y al detectar la dirección de donde provino ese ruido solamente asomaron la mirada

En ese lugar se encontraba una chica, al parecer era china, ya que tenía un gran parecido con Shampoo, solamente que esta tenia el cabello verde oscuro y lo traía suelto, pero en todo lo demás era muy idéntica, tal vez un año menor que la amazona peli purpura. Al parecer esa chica se encontraba entrenando ya que en sus manos tenia una katana y con ella realizaba movimientos precisos y cortaba a un oponente invisible. Ambos chicos decidieron seguir con su camino, a pesar de necesitar indicaciones no se iban a arriesgar con esa chica, ya que en el peor de los casos su parecido a Shampoo no sea solamente en lo físico sino también en su carácter, obviamente podrían tener problemas. Al caminar en retroceso la castaña por accidente pisó unas ramas secas produciendo un ruido leve pero que logro alertar a la chica china. Esta al sentir el ruido lanzó con una gran fuerza y velocidad su katana quedando esta a unos centímetros de la cabeza de los chicos e incrustándose en un árbol

-Salgan de ahí que ya los he visto

Los chicos salieron de su escondite y se acercaron un par de centímetros a la china, Ryoga dio un paso más al frente y le habló

-Disculpa…estamos perdidos y quisiera…- pero el chico fue interrumpido por la china

-¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Acaso me estaban espiando?- dijo la chica peli verde visiblemente molesta

-Nadie te estaba espiando- dijo la cocinera con el mismo tono molesto que la otra chica

-A ti nadie te preguntó nada- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Ukyo

-¡Pero que te pasa! Solo te estamos diciendo la verdad- exclamó la cocinera sintiéndose ofendida

-Te dije que te callaras- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica peli verde se lanzó al ataque en contra de Ukyo, esta estaba impresionada, al igual que Ryoga, de la reacción tan violenta de la chica pero alcanzó a esquivar al embestida de la china

-¡Pero que demonios te pasa! Yo no te estoy haciendo nada- vocifero la castaña ya muy molesta con esa chica, y se puso en posición de combate

La china ni se inmuto con esto, se acerco al árbol y cogió su katana entonces con arma en mano empezó a atacar a Ukyo con diversos golpes. La cocinera veía que la chica era mu buena, pero desgraciadamente ella estaba desarmada, si tan solo tuviera en sus manos su espátula ya la habría mandado a volar muy lejos, pensó la chica. Esta pequeña distracción le costó caro ya que sin darse cuenta tropezó con una raíz de un árbol y cayó de espaldas, quedando en el suelo totalmente desprotegida, y también quedando a merced de la peli verde. Esta por su parte al ver que la castaña se había tropezado aprovechó ese momento para poner su katana a escasos centímetros del cuello de la cocinera

-Esto te enseñara a no entrometerte en mis asuntos- y cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia el chico perdido bloqueó el último golpe con su paraguas

-¡Que rayos crees que estas haciendo!- dijo el chico mientras ponía mayor fuerza a su brazo y alejaba la katana del cuello de Ukyo

-Veo que tú también quieres entrometerte ¡Entonces pelea!- dijo la china con un tono molesto

-Yo no golpeo a una mujer, pero no te permitiré que le hagas daño a Ukyo- respondió el chico ahora usando su fuerza física para hacer retroceder a la peli verde. Esta al ver que el chico la hacia retroceder sin muchos problemas se enfureció y aumentó más la presión en su katana

-¡No me dejare vencer por un tonto!- exclamó muy molesta, casi iracunda

-¡Tranquilízate! O no respondo…- y el chico utilizó mayor fuerza, pero al parecer fue demasiada ya que al abanicar su paraguas para deshacerse de la katana también alcanzó a la jovencita china haciendo que esta retrocediera un par de pasos, pero esta dio un paso en falso, por lo que se tropezó con una piedra y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se golpeó la cabeza con una roca, quedando instantáneamente fuera de combate. Ryoga bajo su paraguas al percatarse de que esa jovencita estaba inconsciente

El chico se acerco a Ukyo para tenderle su mano y ayudarla a ponerse de pie, esta aceptó la mano del joven y se levantó del suelo, ambos chicos ya reincorporados se pretendían ir del lugar pero no seria correcto dejar a la pobre chica inconsciente en mitad del bosque, así que el chico se le acerco, tomó por los hombros a la jovencita china y comenzó a moverla y también darle pequeñas palmaditas en el rostro para que esta recobrara el conocimiento. Después de unos largos minutos de intentos al fin habían logrado hacerla reaccionar, la chica peli verde abría lentamente sus ojos y después de un par de segundos lo primero que pudo divisar fue unos hermosos ojos verde-miel que la miraban con preocupación, al aclarar más su visión observo al joven con una pañoleta en su cabeza, el mismo joven que anteriormente la había vencido, solo que ahora se veía más apuesto que nunca. La peli verde se sonrojo ante tal visión, y rodeó rapidamente al chico por el cuello dejando su rostro muy cerca al de ella y con los ojos cristalizados le dijo

-_Wǒ ài nǐ_- y seguidamente le dio un profundo beso en los labios

Ryoga ante esta acción no pudo ni reaccionar, ese acontecimiento fue tan repentino que lo dejó completamente congelado. Ukyo también estaba inmóvil por esta acción, fue tan inesperado que la sorpresa no la dejo moverse, quedándose así por un largo tiempo

**Fin capitulo 4**

Ojala les haya gustado. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir así que pido que dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal esta quedando, agradeciendo por supuesto los que me han dejado, en realidad muchísimas gracias.

-¡Naciste estúpido o simplemente te criaron de esa manera! Simplemente no podía dejar fuera esta frase tan celebre del anime, siempre quise incluirla en uno de mis fics y ahora por fin lo hago


	5. Nuevos acompañantes

Bueno, he vuelto con otro capitulo de esta historia y solo espero que les guste. Antes de empezar quiero decir que los diálogos que digan las personas que supuestamente hablen en chino los escribiré normalmente, no como lo hace Shampoo, ya que seria bastante agotador, o que los chicos hablen dificultosamente el chino…:3

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son resultado de la imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

Esto esta hecho sin fines lucrativos

UN AMOR ENTRE MALDICIONES

Capitulo 5: Nuevos acompañantes

La peli verde se sonrojó ante tal visión, y rodeó rápidamente al chico por el cuello dejando su rostro muy cerca al de ella y con los ojos cristalizados le dijo

-_Wǒ ài nǐ_- y seguidamente le dio un profundo beso en los labios

Ryoga ante esta acción no pudo ni reaccionar, ese acontecimiento fue tan repentino que lo dejo completamente congelado. Ukyo también estaba inmóvil por esta acción, fue tan inesperado que la sorpresa no la dejo moverse quedándose así por un largo tiempo

Luego de unos largos y sorpresivos momentos la cocinera salió de su estupefacción y recobro el sentido del tiempo. Se acerco a los chicos e ignorando totalmente el peso del paraguas de Ryoga, lo tomo y golpeó al chico en la cabeza de una forma muy dura haciendo que este cayera al suelo y perdiera totalmente el conocimiento. La china miro con una expresión muy preocupada al chico del colmillo para luego desviar la mirada hacia la castaña, cambiando también su semblante a uno lleno de molestia

-Porque tienes que molestar a mi prometido niña tonta- dijo la chica peli verde

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿T…tu prometido?!- cuestionó la cocinera muy sorprendida ante tal declaración

-Si, el ahora es mi prometido y no dejaré que lo sigas molestando- y terminada esta frase, dejando a Ukyo muy molesta, tomo la mano de un aún inconsciente Ryoga y se fue corriendo, llevándose al chico arrastrando, casi volando por los aires

-¿Pe…pero… que demonios crees que haces? ¡Ryoga! - vociferó la cocinera muy molesta y más aún sin haber recibido respuesta alguna por parte de la chica y menos del chico perdido

Ukyo aún molesta por la respuesta anterior de la chica, y más encima tomar al chico y llevárselo a rastras del lugar no era muy bueno, por lo que decidió seguirlos hasta el lugar donde se dirigía esta chica

Varios minutos después, la china peli verde se había detenido en una aldea, casi de similares características que la aldea de Shampoo, a diferencia que este lugar era algo más pequeño, al parecer no había muchos habitantes en este lugar. Pero esta chica entro al lugar con un ya no inconsciente pero si muy aturdido Ryoga, la chica al percatarse que el chico perdido volvía en sí le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, por lo cual el chico se sonrojó peligrosamente, era verdad que esta chica era muy hermosa, tal vez igual o más que Akane, pero lo que realmente no podía creer es que esa chica le había besado momentos atrás, realmente no lo podía comprender. Un par de segundos después, la cocinera había llegado al poblado y se alivió un poco al no perder de vista a Ryoga y a esa chica, no era muy conveniente que les perdiera el rastro y más aún con su nueva maldición. Ukyo se acerco hacia ambos chicos y molesta le dio una fuertísima palmada en la cabeza a Ryoga, este al sentir el golpe no tardo en reaccionar

-¿Pero que haces?

La castaña se le acerco y le susurró al oído

-Nada, solo que estamos perdiendo tiempo, así que larguémonos luego de aquí- expreso la chica ojiazul molesta con el chico

-Espera un momento, tal vez podamos pedir indicaciones en este lugar- dijo el chico perdido

-¡Tú! de nuevo quieres molestar a mi prometido- interrumpió la chica peli verde

Ante este comentario el chico de la pañoleta quedo estático y con una expresión incrédula en su rostro, al parecer esto ya no era una broma por lo que se preocupó mucho, esto ya le sonaba muy familiar. Y luego de unos segundos el chico por fin habló

-Espera un momento… yo no soy tu prometido, apenas te conozco y ni siquiera sé cual es tu nombre

-Oh! Lo siento mucho…- y soltándole el brazo y con una sonrisa -Mi nombre es Meiling y…- pero fue interrumpida por la voz de otra mujer, desconocida para Ukyo y Ryoga, pero al parecer muy familiar para la china, ya que su expresión cambio al escuchar dicha voz

-¡Meiling!- llamo una mujer, algo mayor, de unos treinta y tantos años de edad, pero aún así era muy hermosa, en sus manos traía una especie de lanza con un mango muy grueso, al parecer dicha mujer era una guerrera. Esta seguía acercándose a los chicos hasta detenerse un par de metros más alejados de ellos

-Dígame madre- respondió la chica con una reverencia hacia su madre

-Veo que trajiste a unos amigos…pero ¿Quiénes son? Jamás los había visto antes- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa muy dulce

-Bueno…esta chica de aquí es tan solo una conocida, hoy la sorprendí espiándome mientras estaba entrenando y no conforme con eso me siguió hasta aquí. Y el chico que esta a mi lado es Ryoga…Mi prometido- dijo la chica, lo ultimo con el rostro sonrojado

-¿Prometido?- cuestionó algo sorprendida por la confesión de su hija. El chico perdido iba a decir algo pero no pudo continuar ya que la mujer lo separó de su hija, el chico se sintió muy incomodo, pensó que esa mujer tramaba algo en su contra, pero luego de ese momento la mujer examino solamente con la mirada al chico perdido, después comenzó a rodearlo para luego mirarlo de todos los perfiles posibles. Luego de observarlo detenidamente y ante las miradas de todos los chicos tomó su arma y con el mango lo golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza, esta arma se hizo pedazos en el cráneo de Ryoga, este se tomó la cabeza con un poco de dolor

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO!- grito muy molesto el chico perdido al sentir dicho impacto en su cráneo

-Vaya, vaya…quien lo diría- la mujer se volteo hacia donde se encontraba su hija y le dijo –Hija, te haz conseguido un muchacho muy fuerte y resistente, además de que es muy apuesto

Todos los chicos quedaron asombrados ante las palabras de la mujer china, pero por sobretodo Ukyo y Ryoga, la primera quería dejar estas tonterías de una vez por todas pero por lo que parece no seria nada de fácil y además esa mujer solo había aprobado a Ryoga como yerno. El segundo quedo helado ante las palabras de la mujer, parecía que esto realmente iba en serio pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante las palabras de la madre de Meiling, después de todo esa mujer era muy hermosa y el pocas veces había escuchado eso, solamente cuando era un cerdo recibía dichas palabras

La mujer dejo a Ryoga y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ukyo y con una sonrisa le pregunto

-Disculpa ¿Tu eres la señorita Ukyo Kuonji?

-Si…claro ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- dijo algo sorprendida por que esa mujer supiera su nombre

-Solo curiosidad- después de esto se volteo hacia su hija y dijo –Meiling, lleva a los chicos hacia la casa para que ambos coman algo, yo iré pronto

-Claro, lo que usted ordene madre- y la chica tomó a Ryoga por el brazo y dijo –Vamos, síganme

Después de unos minutos los chicos se encontraban en una casa muy modesta pero muy bonita, se podía notar que la madre de Meiling ponía mucho de su parte para tener un ambiente muy ameno en el hogar. Todos se encontraban sentados en la sala bebiendo un poco de té en silencio, realmente ninguno de los chicos japoneses quería hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido, excepto Meiling, pero la conversación no prosperaba ya que no recibía respuesta alguna por parte de Ukyo o Ryoga, pero ahora ya no se dedicaba a entablar una conversación, si no que ahora se aferraba al cuerpo de Ryoga, frotando el suyo contra el del chico, este por su lado solo intentaba despegarse a la fuerza ya que temía sangrar a chorros en ese momento, sentir el cuerpo bien esculpido de esa chica era embriagador pero su nariz no resistiría ni un solo momento antes de explotar. Todo esto ocurría ante una molesta Ukyo, que tratando de no darle importancia al asunto simplemente cerraba sus ojos, pero no pasaba ni un segundo y con miradas disimuladas observaba como la chica restregaba todo su cuerpo al del chico perdido, pero no quiso decir nada, no era nada cortes comenzar una discusión en casa ajena y menos en la casa de Meiling

Pasado unos minutos la madre de Meiling apareció en la casa

-Señorita Ukyo

-Si señora ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la cocinera ante el llamado

-Esto…- y de su espalda desenfundó un objeto metálico, con unas cintas amarillas en sus extremos y de gran tamaño, el cual hizo que la castaña se pusiera muy feliz –Debe ser suyo ¿Verdad?

-Mi espátula- dijo muy feliz, se levantó y corrió hacia la mujer y le brindo un efusivo abrazo en forma de agradecimiento. La mujer le entrego la espátula a la chica y le dijo

-Que bien que seas tú la dueña de esa espátula- dijo la madre de Meiling con una sonrisa

-Pero ¿Cómo es que ustedes la tienen?- dijo sorprendida pero sin quitar su expresión de felicidad

-Bueno, es que la matriarca de la aldea de las amazonas, la anciana Cologne, me dijo que a una chica llamada Ukyo Kuonji se le había olvidado este objeto cuando huyó de su aldea, me dio sus características físicas y me dijo que era probable que te encontrara o que tu pasaras por estos lugares ya que corriste hacia esta dirección, así que antes de volver a Japón me dejo esta espátula

-Ya veo, así que la abuela ya lo había previsto- y con una sonrisa más amplia –La abuela es muy inteligente, no deja de sorprenderme. Muchas gracias

-Por nada- y luego se giro hacia donde se encontraban Ryoga y Meiling –Meiling, lleva a la señorita Ukyo hacia tu cuarto y préstale uno de tus atuendos

-Pero mamá…

-Pero nada, es una orden y además, debes de ser más amigable con tus invitados-

Y finalmente con un largo suspiro se acerco a la cocinera –Vamos, sígueme- y luego con una mirada burlona y sonriendo de la misma manera le dijo –Solo espero que mis prendas no te queden sueltas y puedas llenarlas- refiriéndose al cuerpo de la cocinera y comparándolo con el suyo. Todos la miraron después de esto, su madre con una expresión molesta y el chico perdido muy rojo, ya que eso le hizo recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Ukyo

Ukyo se molesto mucho ante este comentario, pero decidió quedarse callada, ya le haría pagar todo esto y con creces. Así que la siguió en completo silencio bajo la mirada de los demás

En ese instante Ryoga se quedo a solas con la madre de Meiling, y como era de esperarse el chico se encontraba en completo silencio, no era el mejor para comenzar una conversación, pero había algo en aquella mujer que lo inquietaba, no solo el hecho de que era muy bonita o que tal vez pudiera ser tan loca y obsesiva como Shampoo y su abuela, no era eso, tal vez sería la actitud de esa mujer al saber que su hija estaba comprometida con el, se veía totalmente tranquila como si en realidad nada hubiera pasado en ese lugar. Pero dentro de todas las cosas, lo que más le llamo la atención era la personalidad de aquella mujer, poseía una mirada muy penetrante, también parecía ser bastante astuta. Cosa que pudo deducir después de tanto conocer personas a lo largo de sus viajes de entrenamiento

Después de un momento la mujer rompió el silencio, y con una voz muy amena

-Ryoga vamos, también debes cambiarte de ropa

-Pero así estoy bien, en realidad no hay la necesidad…- pero fue interrumpido

-No digas tonterías, primero toma un baño y después te cambiaras esa ropa, porque esta muy sucia- dijo la madre de Meiling mientras se ponía de pie

Luego de unos largos minutos Ryoga se encontraba en la bañera del baño de la casa, ya llevaba mucho tiempo metido ahí, de hecho, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse. Estaba un poco preocupado ya que se encontraba desnudo y no confiaba mucho en la chica peli verde, pero esa era solo una de sus preocupaciones, lo que más le preocupaba era no salir de ahí por que su ropa se estaba lavando y la otra teñida que traía con el la debería de tener Ukyo, y con la suerte que ha tenido hasta ahora tal vez también se este lavando. De pronto sintió un sonido en la puerta del baño y se puso muy nervioso, esperaba que no fuera Meiling, esas mujeres si que eran osadas y ya lo sabía de sobra, pero para su alivio era la madre de Meiling

-Ryoga, aquí te dejo un poco de ropa, y no tardes mucho

-S…si…voy enseguida- contestó un tanto nervioso

Al salir de la bañera se acercó a la puerta y cogió la ropa que le habían dejado, se parecía mucho a la que siempre traía puesta Mousse, pero era un poco más pequeña, tenía varios dibujos bordados en dorado, pero no encontraba su pañoleta en ningún lado así que resignado se vistió con ese traje. Cuando bajo a la sala allí ya se encontraban Ukyo, Meiling y su madre bebiendo un poco de té y hablando de un tema ajeno a su conocimiento. El chico del colmillo quedo embobado al observar a ambas chicas, es verdad que ambas se veían hermosas, pero la que más le llamo la atención fue la cocinera de okonomiyakis, Meiling por sí ya era muy hermosa, pero Ukyo, vestida de esta forma no reflejaba la masculinidad que siempre la caracterizó, parecía una persona diferente. Cuando ellas se percataron de la presencia del chico le invitaron a sentarse con ellas, la jovencita china no tardó en decirle con una sonrisa pícara

-Vaya Ryoga, sin tu pañoleta te ves más guapo- comentario que hizo que el chico se ruborizara furiosamente

-Gr…gracias- dijo cabizbajo ante la vergüenza que sentía

-Que bien, sabía que tú y mi hijo eran casi de la misma talla- dijo la mamá de Meiling mientras examinaba con la mirada al chico perdido

-Muchas gracias por la ropa- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia

-Por nada- luego la señora se levanto de su lugar y dijo –Chicos, hoy montaremos en el pueblo una pequeña fiesta por que dentro de poco será el _nónglì xīnnián_(año nuevo chino) y quisiera que ustedes fueran con nosotros ¿Qué dicen chicos?- dijo la madre de Meiling, esto último dirigiéndose a Ukyo y Ryoga

-Esto…no lo se…- dijo el chico algo dudoso ante tal proposición

-Esta bien, yo acepto- dijo la castaña como respuesta y luego miro a Ryoga quien aún no tenia clara su respuesta. Y el chico finalmente aceptó un poco desganado

En la noche todos los aldeanos celebraban las vísperas del año nuevo entre bailes, conversaciones, bebiendo, entre otras de las muchas cosas que se llevaban a cabo. Un poco alejada de ellos se encontraba Ukyo con un poco de _bái_ _jiǔ_en un vaso, bebiendo en un banquillo, estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos hasta que Ryoga, quien se había perdido de vista de Meiling, se le acerco y se sentó junto a ella para hablar

-¿Por qué estás tan alejada de los demás?- pregunto el chico mientras se acomodaba en el banquillo

-Por nada en especial, solo quiero descansar un poco, eso es todo- dijo con una falsa sonrisa

-Yo no creo que eso sea todo- dijo el joven Hibiki con una expresión seria

-¿A que te refieres? ¿No te entiendo?

-Quiero saber una cosa y espero que no me vuelvas a mentir

-¿Mentir? En que momento te he mentido

-Vamos, acaso crees que no escuché la conversación que tuviste con la mamá de Meiling- aclaro el chico con un tono seco

-No se a que te refieres- contesto la cocinera queriendo desentenderse del tema

-Escuché muy claro cuando ella dijo que tu huiste de la aldea y no te perdiste como me lo habías dicho- dijo el chico un poco molesto en que la castaña le hubiera mentido en algo que podría ser muy importante, y eso que el creía que eran amigos con algo de confianza –Ahora me dirás la verdad

Ukyo quedo algo impresionada que el chico perdido le hablara en ese tono de voz, en realidad se veía muy decidido como también con un aire molesto, y para ella era muy poco usual verlo así, excepto cuando se trataba de Ranma, y eso no le agradaba mucho. Ella no tenía ni la menor intención de decirle que fue lo que paso con Ranma y Akane, ella misma ya se lo había propuesto más que nada para que el chico que tenía en frente no se sintiera mal o que cayera en depresión, pero según lo que le acontecía tendría que decir toda la verdad, pero no quería decírselo por ningún motivo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chico

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas decírmelo o no?- ya se veía muy impaciente por el silencio que se hacía presente entre ellos

-Mira Ryoga… no quería decirte esto pero no me dejas opción…veras...- pero fue interrumpida por una voz, una voz muy familiar

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Ambos giraron sus miradas y apreciaron a la persona que les había hablado, sin esconder su sorpresa

-¡¿Mousse?!- dijeron al unísono

-Claro chicos ¿Cómo han estado?- el chico pato se unió a ellos sentándose también en el banquillo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico perdido

-Esta es mi aldea natal- contestó con una sonrisa

-Pero ¿No se supone que Shampoo y la abuela habían regresado a Nerima?- pregunto la cocinera

-Si, ellas regresaron- el cegatón respondió esto cabizbajo

-Pero pensé que tú habías regresado con ellas- dijo la castaña

-No, no quise regresar con ellas… Después de lo que ocurrió en la aldea no era lo mejor volver con ellas. Tú deberías saberlo de sobra, ya sabes, por todo lo que pasó…- dijo el joven chino

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le pregunto Ryoga a Mousse. Si Ukyo no le quería decir eso al menos lo sabría por parte de Mousse

-Bueno… lo que paso fue…- pero no pudo proseguir sus argumentos porque la cocinera tapo su boca violentamente con sus dos manos

-¡Nada pasó, está bien!- respondió la castaña

Ryoga iba a protestar por la forma de actuar de su amiga, pero en ese instante sintió que una mano le tomaba la suya

-Vamos Ryoga, ven a bailar conmigo- le pidió Meiling con una bella sonrisa y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas porque también estaba algo ebria ya que se encontraba en un constante tambaleo

El chico se sonrojó –Pero… yo no se bailar y…- no pudo terminar la frase

-Eso no importa, yo te enseño- y sin más la chica se llevo a Ryoga muy rápidamente, casi volando por los aires, ignorando los reclamos de este

-Vaya, que se cree esa, no la soporto- dijo muy molesta mientras veía alejarse a los chicos, estaba tan molesta que apretó con mucha fuerza sus manos, tan molesta que se olvido de Mousse, el cual ya estaba casi asfixiado. Después de unos segundos cayó en la cuenta y soltó al chico pato, el cual ya tenía el rostro de otro color por la falta de oxígeno. Cuando Mousse recobro el aire miro divertido a la castaña, la cual miraba muy molesta a Ryoga que hacia el intento de seguir los pasos de Meiling mientras decía maldiciones por lo bajo. El chico pato sonrió ante esto

-Ukyo, si no te conociera pensaría que estas celosa de Meiling

-¡Pero que tonterías dices!- respondió a la defensiva mientras su rostro se enrojecía

Mousse rió por el comportamiento de la cocinera –Está bien, no es para que te pongas así

-Entonces no digas tonterías

Después de la fiesta todos volvían a sus respectivos hogares, a excepción de Mousse que fue invitado por la madre de Meiling ya que ella le tenia mucha estima a Mousse, por ser el hijo de una de sus amigas. Todos se encontraban en la sala, fue ahí donde el chico perdido les dijo a los chinos cual era la razón de su estadía en China, sin mencionar la maldición de Ukyo, Mousse ya se lo esperaba pero las mujeres chinas no

-¡Piensan ir a ese lugar! Pero es muy peligroso- dijo con preocupación la mamá de Meiling

-No tenemos opción, no existe otra forma de deshacernos de esta maldición- respondió el chico perdido

-¡Yo iré con ustedes!- dijo muy decidida la chica peli verde

-Pero hija… es muy peligroso, que tal si tú también obtienes una de esas maldiciones

-No te preocupes mamá, tendré cuidado, y además es mi deber como la prometida de Ryoga estar con el en todos los momentos difíciles

-Esta bien…confío en que Ryoga te protegerá- dijo ya más calmada

Ukyo se molesto ante esto porque le sonó muy familiar, sobretodo por que la chica remarcaba a cada momento ser "la prometida de Ryoga", en verdad no la soportaba, no quería que esa chiquilla fuera con ellos, así que también le pidió a Mousse

-Y Mousse, tú que dices ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

El chico se vio sorprendido por la pregunta, pero –No lo sé, en realidad ya no tengo mucho interés en quitarme esta maldición, desde que Shampoo se fue…- dijo algo decaído

-Vamos, si no quieres quitarte la maldición al menos que sea un viaje de entrenamiento, y tal vez con el tiempo cambies de opinión- agrego el chico del colmillo

Esto último dejó muy pensativo al chico pato, aunque no quisiera quitarse la maldición bien podría entrenar con Ryoga para aumentar su nivel de pelea, en realidad era una buena idea, ya que tal vez esa seria una de las o la ultima aventura que viviría junto a sus amigos, después de esto ellos volverían a Japón y quizá no volvería a verlos. Así que sin pensarlo más

-Esta bien chicos, acepto ir con ustedes

-Que bien, entonces mañana temprano saldremos con rumbo a Jusenkyo ¿Les parece?

-Claro- dijeron al unísono

-Entonces mañana nos vemos, ahora me voy a mi casa a buscar mis cosas y mañana nos vemos- y después de decir esto el chico pato se despidió y se marchó a su hogar

-Entonces será mejor que se vayan a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo para ustedes- dijo la mamá de Meiling

Entonces los chicos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones: Ryoga utilizó a la que pertenecía al hermano mayor de Meiling, mientras después de muchos reclamos por parte de ambas, Meiling y Ukyo compartirían la habitación de la peli verde, mientras la madre de Meiling preparaba unos bocadillos para los chicos, para que llevaran en el viaje

Ukyo y Ryoga sonreían felices recostados en sus respectivos futones, después de todo mañana comenzarían su viaje para poder quitarse de encima sus maldiciones

**Fin capítulo 5**

Bueno chicos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, por que me costo mucho terminarlo, eso quedó demostrado en el final del capitulo, realmente no quedo muy interesante, pero intentare hacerlo mejor en el próximo capitulo

Aclaraciones o glosario (llámenlo como ustedes quieran):

El año nuevo chino (También conocido como la Fiesta de la Primavera) no tiene una fecha específica, comienza el primer día del mes lunar y termina el día quince, cuando se celebra el Festival de los faroles

Ejemplo: el 10 de Febrero del 2013 dio comienzo el año 4711 según el calendario chino y el próximo año comienza el 31 de Enero del 2014 (año 4712 según dicho calendario)

El_ bái__jiǔ _es una clase de destilado de color claro, semejante al ron. En este momento no recuerdo de que derivado es…

*Nunca esta de más saber estas cosas, por eso las puse xD

Espero que dejen sus reviews con opiniones o sugerencias o lo que ustedes quieran

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :)


	6. Quiebre de una relación

Hola a todos! He vuelto con otro capitulo de mi historia y como lo prometí en el capitulo anterior intenté hacerlo un poco más interesante

Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla bla bla bla (Ya cansa explicar esto casi todas las veces xD)

UN AMOR ENTRE MALDICIONES

Capitulo 6: Quiebre de una relación

Ya de mañana, todos los chicos aguardaban la llegada de Mousse para partir en búsqueda de los estanques malditos de Jusenkyo. El chico cegatón ya llevaba varios minutos de retraso, algo muy raro en el. Mientras Ukyo y Ryoga esperaban en completo silencio la madre de Meiling le decía a esta o más bien le daba consejos para que el viaje sea lo menos peligroso posible, ya que en el desayuno esa mujer les había dicho que una vez ella también cuando era más joven realizo su entrenamiento en ese lugar y por suerte del destino no sufrió una desgracia en aquel sitio. Cuando finalmente llego el chico pato, con una enorme mochila y un paraguas parecido al que trae Ryoga consigo, se dispusieron a partir sin antes de que la madre de Meiling les entregara unos deliciosos bocadillos que preparó durante la noche, aquella mujer les pedía, no, mejor dicho les rogaba por que no hicieran algo demasiado arriesgado de lo cual luego se podrían arrepentir. Algo que todos los chicos prometieron

Luego de esto todos se internaron en el mismo bosque donde habían conocido a la china peli verde. Ryoga hablaba con Mousse para alejarse de Meiling, quien ya empezaba a acosarlo, y por sobretodo, para convencerlo y que cambiara de opinión y al igual que el, entrenaran y que se curaran de sus maldiciones, pero el joven chino realmente no parecía estar interesado en curar su maldición pero si en entrenar con el chico de la pañoleta. Un poco más atrás de ellos venían Ukyo y Meiling, ambas chicas en completo silencio, por que en realidad a ninguna le interesaba intercambiar palabra con la otra y así llegar a una inminente discusión, el único intercambio que tenían era de fugaces miradas, las cuales por parte de ambas no era muy amistosas, todo lo contrario, eran más hostiles que antes. Un poco más entrada la tarde los chicos se detuvieron en un claro para comer lo que la madre de la chinita había cocinado. El chico perdido se sentó en unas rocas algo apartado del grupo hasta que la chica china se le acerco a toda velocidad y quedó muy apegada al chico. Esta le quito la porción de las manos y con unos palillos tomo una pequeña parte

-Ryoga, abre la boca- pidió con una sonrisa llevándole los palillos a su boca

-No…yo puedo hacerlo solo- dijo muy nervioso ante la cercanía de la chica

-Vamos, soy tu futura esposa, es tiempo de que dejes esa timidez de lado

-P...Pero… ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto incrédulo

-Que soy tu futura esposa- respondió muy segura

-Y… ¿Quien te dijo eso?... primero tenemos que…conocernos bien…y luego…salir y…- decía muy nervioso ante la tierna mirada de la chica china, aún no había logrado adaptarse al extraño comportamiento de la peli verde

-¡Oye niña! ¡Deja de molestar y déjanos comer en paz de una buena vez!- bramó Ukyo visiblemente molesta ante el constante acoso de esa chica

-¡Y a ti quien te llamó! ¡Ya te he dicho antes, déjanos tranquilos y no molestes!- respondió la chica china igual de molesta por la intromisión de la cocinera

-¡Eres tu la que debe dejar de molestar a Ryoga! ¡Queremos estar tranquilos aunque sea por un momento!- dijo molestándose aún más con aquella joven. Todo esto ocurría ante una atenta mirada, la del chico cegatón, el cual no pudo soportarlo más y lanzo una sonora carcajada. Ukyo sintió aquel carcajada y desvió su mirada al chico pato y con una mirada asesina -¡¿Y tú de que ríes?!

-De nada, solo que pareces estar celosa- dijo riendo aún más fuerte, hasta que un espatulazo le cayó en la cabeza

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!- exclamó muy sonrojada ante las miradas de un igual sonrojado Ryoga y una divertida Meiling

-Lo…lo siento- se disculpó el joven chino mientras se sobaba la cabeza con ambas manos

Después de este pequeño percance entre los viajeros llegó un momento de paz en el cual todos comían la deliciosa comida que tenían en las manos

-Está delicioso- comentó el chico cegatón mientras devoraba su porción como si nunca hubiera probado alimento

-Tienes razón Mousse, esta comida está sabrosa- secundó el chico del colmillo también comiendo desenfrenadamente

-Claro que si, mi madre es una experta, todo lo hace muy bien- dijo la chica peli verde con aires soberbios

-Lastima que una gran mujer como ella tenga una hija como tú- dijo la cocinera

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- la peli verde preguntó molestándose ante tal comentario

-¡Lo que escuchaste!- Ukyo respondió de una forma desafiante

-Vamos chicas, no se peleen- pidió Ryoga al ver que ambas chicas sacaban chispas por los ojos

-Oye Ukyo, tú fuiste la que habías pedido comer en paz, respeta tu propia decisión- le regaño Mousse

La chica castaña lanzo un pesado suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, Mousse tenía razón, ella había pedido comer en paz y no era correcto que ella misma haya iniciado esta trifulca. Después de la comida todos los chicos retomaron la marcha, esta vez Ryoga caminaba muy nervioso y tenso al lado de Meiling quien lo tenía tomado de la mano, la chica tenía en su rostro una enorme sonrisa, el chico perdido esta vez no se negó a que ella lo acompañara, ya que era mejor, así no tendrían problemas con las ya muy habituales riñas entre ella y Ukyo. La cocinera por su lado, estaba a acompañada de Mousse, pero sin quitarle la vista a la pareja que tenia en frente, ambos conversaban

-Mousse, dime ¿Porque decidiste quedarte en China?

-Bueno…ya sabes- respondió cabizbajo

-Fue por Shampoo ¿Cierto?

-Si, ahora que volvió a Nerima, no tengo deseos de nada

-Pero que cosas dices, como ella no logró casarse con Ranma tal vez tengas alguna oportunidad- dijo mientras intentaba darle ánimos

-Ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad, ella nunca me quiso y ahora, que yo fui el que arruinó su boda ¿Realmente crees que tenga una oportunidad?- dijo dándole la cara, con una demacrada expresión

Mousse tenía razón, ya no tenia ninguna oportunidad con la chica de cabellos púrpura, al contrario, ahora debe odiarlo como a nadie. Después de pensar esto se sintió algo estúpida, la respuesta a su interrogante estaba a simple vista y lo que más sintió fue la demacrada expresión que traía el chico pato, sabía de sobra que ese chico era bueno, tal vez algo tonto a su parecer, pero lo suficientemente fiel para amar, si no ¿Cómo pudo amar a una persona tanto tiempo siendo victima de múltiples rechazos de esta misma? Solo podría explicarlo como estupidez o amor incondicional, sinceramente ese chico era demasiado bueno para una chica como Shampoo o eso pensaba la joven cocinera. Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que el chico habló

-Y tú, ahora que Ranma ya escogió a Akane ¿Qué vas a hacer?

La chica no quería hablar sobre eso, por lo que intento desentenderse del tema –No se a lo que te refieres

-Si no me equivoco llegaste a Nerima siguiendo a Ranma, pero ahora que el ya se ha decidido por una de sus prometidas ¿Seguirás buscándolo o tal vez lo dejaras ser feliz?

-Siéndote sincera… no se lo que voy a hacer, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que lo voy a dejar ser feliz, después de todo, antes que mi prometido el es mi mejor amigo de la infancia

Mousse veía también a la pareja que tenía en frente, y con una sonrisa recordó la discusión que tuvieron en el almuerzo, por lo cual preguntó algo que el había visto no solo en ese momento, si no también en la fiesta de año nuevo

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta pero quiero que me seas sincera ¿Estas celosa de la nueva relación de Ryoga y Meiling?

La chica se ruborizó levemente ante esta pregunta pero desvió la mirada para que Mousse no pudiera apreciar su estado

-Claro que no, no tengo por que estar celosa de ellos, menos aún de esa chica loca

Pero la chica en su interior se sintió desprotegida, como si el chico pato hubiera llegado a sus pensamientos, y realmente sentía un poco de miedo por eso. Es verdad que a pesar de estar enamorada de Ranma, Ryoga nunca le fue del todo indiferente, pero también era verdad que no eran nada más que amigos para sentirse celosa de esa chica. Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía celosa de Meiling? Era una pregunta que temía buscarle una respuesta, incluso para si misma, pero la voz de Mousse la saco de su debate mental

-Solo te diré una cosa; querer engañar a otras personas es malo, pero querer engañarse a si mismo es estúpido- y con estas palabras el chico guardó sus manos entre sus mangas y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a los chicos que tenía enfrente. Dejando a la castaña muy pensativa ante aquellas palabras

Llegada la noche los chicos instalaron las tiendas; tres para cuatro personas, lo cual conllevó consigo un nuevo desacuerdo

-Ryoga querido, no tengo problemas en cederle mi tienda a Ukyo, yo puedo dormir contigo- propuso sin ningún pudor la chica peli verde

-¿Que dices? No... Por ningún motivo- protestó la cocinera sin dudar un segundo

-¿Por qué no? Soy su PROMETIDA - dijo de una manera insinuante, remarcando la ultima palabra

-Es…que…no sería correcto- aclaró nerviosamente el chico perdido

-Ahora lo ves, TÚ prometido dijo que NO- remarcó esto la cocinera

-Mousse, creo que podríamos utilizar juntos tu tienda- propuso el chico

-Por mi no hay problema, pero mi tienda es muy pequeña y no cabríamos los dos- aclaró el chico cegatón

En un intento desesperado por parte del chico del colmillo –Meiling ¿Por qué no compartes tu tienda con Ukyo?

La chica pensó un poco esto, pero con una sonrisa –No tengo el menos interés, pero si eso te hace feliz con gusto lo haré- dijo la peli verde. Por lo cual Ryoga suspiró aliviado

Después de aclarar todo Ukyo se dispuso a preparar la cena para todos con unos ingredientes que antes le había facilitado la madre de Meiling, con lo que pudo preparar un guisado. Cuando la cena estuvo lista la chica les entrego a todos su correspondiente ración

-Esta deliciosa- dijeron al unísono Ryoga y Mousse

-Gracias- respondió la cocinera

-Vaya, para tener ese carácter debo aceptarlo, eres una gran cocinera- admitió Meiling

-Si eso es un cumplido, pues, te lo agradezco- dijo la chica regalándole la primera sonrisa sincera desde que la conoció

Ryoga y Mousse sonrieron entre si, parecía al menos que ya empezaban a llevarse mejor

Luego de la cena los chicos se dispusieron a dormir para recuperar energías y llegar así a los estanques de Jusenkyo. Siguiendo esta rutina estuvieron los siguientes días en un viaje más placentero, las chicas ya se llevaban mejor, al menos ya se llamaban por sus nombres, de hecho ahora Meiling no mantenía en un serio acoso a Ryoga por lo cual este se sentía muy agradecido. Ryoga y Mousse por su parte, entrenaban un par de horas al día ya que no podían retrasarse mucho en el viaje, el chico perdido no recordaba que el camino hacia Jusenkyo fuera tan largo, pero esto se debía también al que todos disfrutaban del paisaje que los bosques de China les regalaba

Pero una noche

Después de la cena, los chicos dormían placenteramente en sus respectivas tiendas, la comida había estado sabrosa y lo que más les apetecía era dormir, excepto a alguien. Meiling no podía dormir ya que hacía un poco de calor, algo extraño para esas fechas y salió de la tienda que compartía con la chica de la espátula para tomar aire fresco, al estar al exterior vio que todo estaba tranquilo. Pero algo se le paso por su mente, una ocasión excelente para demostrarle a Ryoga cuanto era el amor que sentía por el. Así que sigilosamente se acercó a la tienda del chico perdido y con el mismo sigilo abrió la cremallera de la tienda y asomó su vista; el chico estaba completamente dormido, no roncaba pero se veía un tanto cansado, estaba dentro de su saco de dormir, cubierto hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto su torso al desnudo. La chica sin vacilar ingresó a la tienda y se recostó al lado del chico, mientras se acomodaba observaba cada detalle, los brazos fuertes que su prometido tenía, el torso bien definido y la expresión tranquila que su rostro reflejaba en ese momento. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con la yema de sus dedos, con movimientos suaves y continuos, recorriendo cada centímetro de la zona que estaba al descubierto. Dado estos movimientos el chico despertó y cuando observo que era lo que estaba tocando su pecho se impresionó al punto de casi gritar, pero cuando miro a su lado y vio a la jovencita china fue tan la impresión que el impulso inicial se apagó por completo ya que lo dejó totalmente helado. Pero logró salir de su asombro al escuchar la voz de la peli verde

-Veo que ya despertaste, mi amor- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Q…Que…Que estas…haciendo…aquí?- cuestionó el chico muy nervioso

-Te veías muy bonito soñando, así que quise saber que eras lo que estabas soñando ¿Acaso soñabas conmigo?

El chico se sintió muy nervioso por la situación que estaba viviendo, por lo cual no pudo darle respuesta a la interrogante de la chica. Gracias a la luz tenue que ofrecía la luna Meiling en un momento se sintió muy bien al apreciar el rostro de Ryoga el cual se encontraba con las mejillas muy rojas, pero esto seguramente le haría perder la timidez que sentía en ese momento. La chica rápidamente dejó de acariciar el pecho del chico e insinuantemente comenzó a quitarse la camisa, el chico al percatarse de esto desvió su mirada rápidamente

-¿P…Pe...Per…que crees…q…que…haces…?- casi gritó esto último, esto ya se le había escapado de las manos, no creía que esto podía ser verdad, ya que esto era demasiado, la jovencita china de largos cabellos esmeralda estaba frente a el solamente con un sujetador, pero nuevamente salió de su asombro cuando observo que la chica se le acercaba y ella con ambas manos tomó su rostro, lo giró para quedar frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, y esta acercó su rostro al suyo y escuchando su voz

-Ryoga, abrázame por favor- pidió la chica en un susurro con un tono muy insinuante cerca de su oído

El chico aún no podía creer la petición de la chica, con el aliento de la chica rozándole su piel sintió unas corrientes eléctricas. Esto debía ser un sueño para cualquier chico, pero para el era una pesadilla, el no sentía nada hacia esa chica y por lo tanto no sería correcto seguir con lo que seguramente se avecinaba. Así que con eso en su mente, tomo a la chica por los hombros y alejándola un poco de el, mirándole a los ojos

-Será mejor que regreses a tu tienda- dijo con una expresión seria, tal vez así le haría desistir de esto. Pero al contrario de lo que había pensado la chica nuevamente posó sus manos en su cuerpo, esta vez en su abdomen y lentamente comenzó a bajar introduciéndose en sus pantalones. Esto lo sorprendió muchísimo con lo que toda su sorpresa

-¿Qué…hac…- no pudo terminar la frase por que Meiling lo calló posando sus labios sobre los suyos, en un beso profundo, la chica se recargó sobre el cuerpo suyo haciendo que el quedara recostado en el suelo boca arriba y ella encima de el, sin despegar en ningún momento los labios de los suyos. Esto era más de lo que su mente podía procesar, y a la par no podía pensar claramente, ya que las caricias y los estímulos que la chica hacia en su intimidad no lo dejaban concentrarse, se encontraba en una intensa discusión con su razón y sus instintos, pero había algo raro, ya que en ese momento no sangraba por la nariz como solía ocurrirle frecuentemente ante estas situaciones, es más aunque su mente rechazaba esa idea su cuerpo no hacía caso a lo que esta le dictaba, después de todo, el era humano y como tal, podía caer en la tentación carnal. Pero algo interrumpió ese momento, una voz muy conocida

-Ryoga, que te pasa, estas haciendo mucho escándalo y…- la cocinera asomó su mirada por la cremallera que aún seguía abierta y lo que vio no le agradó nada, así que ante esa visión quedó sin palabras. Ryoga y Meiling estaban dentro, ella sin su camisa solamente con un sujetador sobre un Ryoga bastante sonrojado, ambos besándose y esta chica tenía su mano dentro del pantalón del chico. Esto era demasiado para la cocinera, quien dejó ese lugar lo más rápido posible

-Ukyo, espera por favor- dijo Ryoga mientras ignorando a la jovencita que tenía encima se paro muy violentamente y sin abrigar su torso salió tras Ukyo lo más rápido que pudo

La chica peli verde veía como su amado corría a toda velocidad tras la cocinera, ignorándola por completo, por lo que no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Mousse que también había escuchado el escándalo que venía de la tienda de Ryoga no tardó en salir de la suya y solo observó como el chico del colmillo salía disparado hacía una dirección, tras esto se acerco a la tienda del chico y pudo observar a la chica peli verde que lloraba dentro de ese lugar, dudó un momento pero finalmente decidió hablarle

-¿Qué pasó aquí Meiling? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-No, por nada- dijo intentando ocultar sus lágrimas del chico pato

El chico ingresó a la tienda y se sentó junto a la chica, y tomándola por los hombros le dijo

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mí, dime que te pasa

La chica lo miro a los ojos y sin evitarlo se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar amargamente –Ryoga no me ama ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo en mí?

El chico se sintió muy identificado por la situación que estaba presenciando, así que devolviéndole el abrazo le dijo

-Mira, yo conocí a una persona, que al igual que tú, amaba a un chico y que al igual que tú, lo tuvo como prometido solamente por que ese chico venció accidentalmente a esa chica, pero ese chico no amaba a la chica. Por más que la chica intentara acercarse al chico este no le hacía caso, es más, ese chico solo veía en ella una amiga, nada más que eso, pero ella era muy obstinada y aún así intentaba por cualquier medio que el fuera suyo, pero eso nunca llegó por que el chico estaba enamorado de otra chica y era correspondido… Lo que te intento decir es que no debes obligar a una persona a quererte, el amor es espontáneo, se da en cualquier momento y no por que unas estúpidas leyes lo dictan así. Si Ryoga te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias tal vez el se hubiera enamorado de ti, pero ahora el no te ama por que el esta enamorado de otra chica

Meiling levantó la vista y observo a Mousse, lamentablemente para ella, el chico pato tenía toda la razón, es más, no debería estar mendigando el amor de nadie, ella era una amazona y las amazonas tenían orgullo, no era digno estar obligando a un chico a enamorarse sabiendo que nunca iba a ser posible. Así que con ese pensamiento se aferró más al cuerpo del joven maestro de armas ocultas y siguió llorando, pero no tan amargamente como lo hacia hace un momento

-Gracias Mousse, te lo agradezco mucho- dijo sintiéndose muy bien entre los brazos de Mousse, desahogándose en su pecho

En otro lugar no muy cerca de las tiendas

Ukyo caminaba tan rápido que casi parecía que estaba corriendo, se veía muy molesta, pero por sobretodo su rostro reflejaba tristeza, no le agradó en absoluto que Ryoga estuviera dentro de su tienda con Meiling y haciendo cosas…que no eran nada admirables, al contrario, le parecía repugnante que el estuviera haciendo eso sin importarle que ella y Mousse se encontraran en el lugar. Encerrada en sus pensamientos no se percató que el chico que estaba en sus pensamientos la seguía a toda velocidad, estaba tan encerrada que no había escuchado los constantes llamados que el mismo chico hacía para detenerla, y aunque los hubiera escuchado tampoco pensaba detenerse. Ryoga quien había estado siguiéndola hace un buen momento por fin llego al lado de la cocinera, pensaba explicarle todo lo ocurrido pero parecía que ella no se quería detener, así que la tomó del brazo para que se girara

-Ukyo…yo-

PLAF

El chico del colmillo no término la frase ya que una sonora bofetada le cayó en la mejilla, girando por completo su rostro y quedando marcada como sello postal, la chica envuelta en lágrimas solamente al sentir el contacto de su brazo con la mano del chico soltó ese golpe

-Cállate, no quiero verte… ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡TE ODIO!- dijo totalmente indignada por lo ocurrido, logrando que el chico la soltara

-Te equivocas, no soy un pervertido… por favor deja que te explique- suplicó el chico mirándola nuevamente a los ojos

-No quiero escuchar una mentira más. ¡Déjame sola!- dicho esto intento alejarse del chico nuevamente, pero este nuevamente la detuvo, tomándole de la mano

Ante este contacto la chica nuevamente intento darle una bofetada, logrando su cometido, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, el chico no la soltó, de hecho, parecía que no le daba resultado por que aumentaba más la presión en su mano, no causándole daño pero sin dejar que diera un solo paso

-Ryoga, suéltame- pedía mientras intentaba soltarse con su mano restante

-No lo haré, hasta que te dignes a escucharme

PLAF

Nuevamente la cocinera le dio la tercera bofetada al chico perdido, esto ya no lo hacía tanto para liberarse de la mano de Ryoga, sino también para desahogarse de lo que el mismo había hecho con Meiling hace unos momentos

-Ukyo, sabes que no lograrás nada golpeándome- dijo el chico, que después de recibir tres bofetadas, a pesar de su mejilla roja, su rostro no reflejaba dolor. Cosa que molesto aún más a la castaña, quien le iba a brindar una buena paliza en ese momento, pero cuando el chico perdido vio el movimiento de la mano de la castaña que nuevamente se dirigía a su rostro la detuvo con su palma y la bajo, como al igual que la otra que hace mucho tiempo tenía sujeta. Después de un momento el chico soltó sus manos y se preparó mentalmente para recibir una buena tunda o ser mandado a la estratosfera, pero al contrario de lo esperado, la joven cocinera bajo su rostro y se quedo de pie en ese lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento. El chico se sorprendió un poco por esto, hasta que nuevamente la chica dejó caer de sus bellos ojos un par de lagrimas, esto lo hizo sentir culpable, no, más que eso, lo hizo sentir miserable, tanto como una rata, o aún peor, como las amibas de los piojos de las ratas. Así que con ese sentimiento acercó cautelosamente la mano hacia el rostro de la castaña y tomándola por la barbilla le levanto el rostro, y lo que vio lo dejo cautivado, Ukyo, a pesar de encontrarse llorando se veía muy hermosa, sobretodo como la luna se reflejaba en esos luceros azules que eran sus ojos, nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer así, realmente la chica que tenía en frente era muy bella ¿Cómo nunca pudo darse cuenta de ello? Pensaba el chico levemente ruborizado ante tal visión, y luego regresó a tomar conciencia del tiempo

-Ukyo, discúlpame… Nunca quise hacerte llorar, perdóname por favor- suplicó el chico

Ukyo por su parte, solamente se acerco al chico y le abrazó, comenzando a llorar en el pecho de su amigo, desahogando de esa manera todas sus penas, este sorprendido por esta acción solamente siguió la iniciativa de la chica y la rodeo con sus brazos, ambos estando en un silencio agradable, y la castaña por primera vez desde que dejó a Ranma sintió mariposas en su estomago ante este contacto. Tal vez, la respuesta que no quería responder ya estaba totalmente resuelta

Después de una hora

Ukyo y Ryoga volvían al campamento tomados de las manos, ya que Ukyo lo tuvo que traer de vuelta para que no se perdiera en el camino, al observar a su alrededor vieron que la fogata estaba nuevamente encendida, Mousse y Meiling estaban ahí, la ultima dormía con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico pato mientras este le abrazaba por los hombros y tenía una cobija sobre la peli verde. Mousse solamente les sonrió al ver que ellos se acercaban a la fogata, los chicos se sonrojaron ante la sonrisa no muy inocente del chico pato por lo que se pusieron un poco nerviosos y sin querer pisaron unas ramas. Esto causó un poco de ruido y por lo mismo la peli verde abrió sus ojos, pero no pudo mirar de frente al chico del colmillo ya que sentía muy avergonzada en ese momento. Ryoga noto esto último y se le acerco a la chica y tendiéndole la mano

-Meiling, tengo que hablar contigo

La chica por fin lo miro, asintiendo tomó la mano del chico y se alejaron un poco de los demás. Al estar solos la jovencita china habló primero

-Ryoga, yo lo siento mucho, no debí…- pero fue interrumpida por el chico, que con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo

-Descuida, ya pasó eso, solo quería decirte que siento mucho no corresponder tus sentimientos…por que yo amo a otra persona. Yo te quiero, pero solo como una amiga…en verdad lo siento mucho

La chica sintió como algo dentro de su pecho se quebró en mil pedazos, así que inconscientemente dejo caer un par de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ya me lo imaginaba, y no te preocupes, comprendo tu explicación y nuestro compromiso queda nulo, solo espero que seas feliz con esa persona

Ryoga demostraba en su rostro un poco de arrepentimiento, no debió, aunque sin querer, darle una pequeña esperanza a Meiling, ya que no quería verla así, entonces el chico rodeo a la chica con los brazos y estrechándola más

-Gracias por comprenderme, eres una gran amiga

La chica no dijo nada, aunque sabía que ya no tenia ninguna oportunidad con Ryoga disfrutó ese momento en el cual ambos se fundían en un fuerte abrazo, ya que fue la primera vez que ella recibió un abrazo sincero por parte del chico

Luego de esto los chicos se acercaron a la fogata y comenzaron a hablar cosas sin mucha importancia, después de todo habían decidido no dormir ya que el amanecer estaba por hacerse presente y lo más seguro es que mañana en la tarde estuvieran en los estanques malditos de Jusenkyo

**Fin capitulo 6**

Bueno…no hubo lemon, y es que no estaba seguro de hacerlo, ya que es primera vez que intentaba escribir uno y no me sentía muy bien preparado para hacerlo

Este capitulo esta dedicado para "El Jano"… un monigote que hace tiempo es mi amigo y siempre me anima a escribir algo nuevo

**Jano: yo se que a ti te hubiera encantado que hubiera hecho un lemon, ya que no conozco persona más pervertida que tú** **en este mundo (Incluso dejaste muy pequeño al maestro Happosai xD) pero al igual que a mi te encanta esta pareja, por eso agradezco que me motives a escribir estas historias y espero que alguna vez tu te animes también, ya que una vez dijiste una idea que a mi parecer era fantástica y si no… puehhhh que le vamos a hacer… aquí tu amigo "El Chispa" siempre esta contigo como espero que tu siempre estés conmigo y sigamos haciendo nuestras locuras por muchísimo tiempo más. Xau brother **

**PD: Siento que la respuesta haya llegado tan tarde pero ya tenía los capítulos anteriores escritos…. Me entendí…. O sea peor es nada ¿No crees?**

Vaya… creo que me fui en la profunda con my bro… y también decirle algo a otra persona

**Usaginotreally: hablemos las cosas como deben ser… Primero: no entiendo nada de lo que me dices porque no hablo nada de ingles, pero si son criticas buenas te lo agradezco mucho…pero en el caso de que sean malas….pues, muchas gracias también porque te has dado el tiempo de leerla. Segundo: lo único que te puedo pedir es que si puedes hacerlo, manda tu opinión en español, así sabría si mi historia te gusta y si no, para ver si puedo mejorar lo que no es de tu gusto, después de todo esto lo hago para intentar hacer pasar un buen rato al lector… Por favor intenta hacerlo, te lo agradecería aún más jeje…**

Espero que dejen sus reviews sobre este capitulo y que sigan mi historia, y obviamente los que ya han dejado su opinión se les agradece muchísimo…más de lo que se imaginan

Me despido :)


	7. Hay que ser digno y ganar la cura

Hola a todos! Ojala que el capitulo anterior haya sido de su agrado y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de este fic, agradeciendo todos los mensajes que he recibido

Los personajes aquí mencionados bla bla bla bla

UN AMOR ENTRE MALDICIONES

Capitulo 7: Hay que ser digno y ganar la cura

Ya con los primeros rayos de sol alumbrando el bosque, los chicos recogieron sus tiendas y continuaron su camino a Jusenkyo. Para alegría del chico perdido, Meiling parecía que ya estaba repuesta de la agitada noche anterior y eso se reflejaba en su rostro ya que con una enorme sonrisa platicaba animadamente con Mousse. Mientras el y Ukyo…. Caminaban juntos en completo silencio, era tal el silencio entre ellos que casi se podía escuchar a la perfección la conversación que tenían Mousse y Meiling, y sí, ese silencio lo hacia sentirse un poco incomodo, no le agradaba mucho que la joven cocinera fuera junto a él en completo silencio, tal vez aún seguía molesta por lo ocurrido anoche, pero no sabia con certeza si era eso, ya que a su parecer la chica le había perdonado cuando estaban apartados del campamento. El chico quería iniciar una conversación ¿Pero como hacerlo? Esa no era su especialidad, y siendo sincero consigo mismo tal vez nunca lo será, pero algo tenía que decir. En eso la chica de la espátula, como leyéndole el pensamiento vociferó

-¿Qué te pasa Ryoga? Te veo algo incomodo

El chico se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de Ukyo, así que con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Nada, no me pasa nada- contesto llevándose su mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza

-¿Seguro?- dijo la chica levantando una de sus cejas, no creyéndole nada

-Seguro- respondió nuevamente con una sonrisa nerviosa

Luego de esta respuesta el silencio volvió a rodearlos y a hacer sentir nuevamente incomodo al chico, y el silencio trajo consigo las imágenes de la noche anterior en donde el y Ukyo se encontraban abrazados bajo la luz de la luna, esto hizo sonrojar levemente al chico, y ante esto y la interrogante que tenia momentos atrás encontró algo que decirle

-Ukyo… ¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer?

La chica lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero simplemente le dijo

-No, ya no estoy molesta

-Pero a mí me parece que sigues enfadada

-Ya te dije que no, después de todo no serviría de nada seguir enojada contigo- dijo restándole importancia al tema

-Que bien, pensé que aún seguías enfadada conmigo- dijo algo más aliviado –Espero que ya no creas que soy un…-

-Pervertido- se adelanto al comentario de chico y simplemente dijo -Claro que aún creo que lo eres

-¿Qué? Si ya te dije que no fue mi culpa- dijo sorprendido a la par de desesperado al creer que su amiga lo encontraba un pervertido

La chica se dio cuenta de la desesperación de Ryoga y simplemente le tomó cariñosamente del brazo y le dijo –Vamos, no te angusties, solo era una broma

Ryoga se sorprendió por la forma en que Ukyo tomaba su brazo, en ese momento iba a decir algo pero giró su vista y se encontró con que Mousse los miraba con una sonrisa y Meiling hacia lo mismo que el chico pato, ante esta situación el chico se ruborizó peligrosamente y solo guardo silencio

Varias horas después, Mousse que iba un poco más adelantado que los demás los llamó a todos y con su índice apunto hacia una dirección, cuando todos los chicos giraron su vista hacia el lugar que señalaba el chico cegatón, lograron divisar su objetivo…Los estanques malditos de Jusenkyo

La vista era impresionante, sobretodo cuando la luz del sol de mediodía se comenzaba a reflejar en esas aguas, si los chicos no supieran de antemano de que lugar se trataba seria muy inofensivo a los ojos de cualquiera. Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia las pozas y antes de entrar al lugar Ryoga volvió a insistirle a Mousse que se curara de su maldición, pero como durante todo el camino, el se negaba a la idea, ya que ahora no le llamaba mucho la atención y ya no tenía ningún motivo por que hacerlo

Cuando llegaron a las pozas observaron a su alrededor, como pensaron antes el lugar se veía muy inofensivo, incluso Meiling se acercó mas de la cuenta a uno ya que parecían tan comunes esas aguas, pero Mousse le regaño que no hiciera eso, ya que tal vez en que bicho raro podría convertirse. La chica peli verde casi palideció al imaginarse ser convertida en un horrible engendro de la naturaleza. Luego los chicos escucharon unos pasos acercándose a ellos y cuando voltearon lograron ver al guía de Jusenkyo, el cual los miraba algo extrañados, pero al fijarse bien pudo reconocer a los chicos

-Vaya, si ustedes son los chicos que cayeron el la poza del cerdo ahogado y en la del pato ahogado

Meiling miraba extrañada, sabía que los chicos sufrían de maldiciones pero nunca les habían dicho cuales, y a la vez se extraño al escuchar como era que un pato se ahogó en el agua, por lo cual tomo dos cubetas cercanas y se las arrojó encima a los chicos, convirtiéndolos en cerdo y pato, respectivamente. La chica se sorprendió mucho por las transformaciones de los chicos ya que eran muy exactas, pero logro reconocerlos por la pañoleta y las gafas que llevaba cada uno. Después de un momento la chica salió de su asombro y los tomó en brazos, dejándolos a la altura de sus pechos, estrechándoles muy fuerte

-¡Pero que lindos! se ven muy bonitos así- dijo mientras los apretaba con mayor fuerza en sus pechos. Pero los chicos al sentir ese contacto no lo pudieron soportar y ambos sufrieron una pequeña hemorragia nasal, quedando muy aturdidos pero conscientes

-Meiling, suéltalos, recuerda que son humanos, mejor míralos bien- dijo Ukyo ya que notó el sangrado de los chicos

-Oh, lo siento…Ryoga, Mousse ¡Despierten!- pedía mientras les golpeaba el rostro para poder despertarlos

El guía entro a su choza y salió con una tetera humeante en las manos, y seguidamente vació el contenido sobre ellos, convirtiéndolos en humanos nuevamente

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Quema, esta muy caliente- gritaban los chicos levantándose abruptamente al sentir sobre sus cuerpos ese liquido tan ardiente

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron las chicas cubriéndose rápidamente los ojos

Los chicos se miraron extrañados y finalmente cayeron en la cuenta de que se encontraban totalmente desnudos frente a las chicas, por lo que solo atinaron a cubrirse sus partes íntimas con ambas manos

-Esperen chicas….- dijo Mousse

-Podemos…explicarnos….- apoyo Ryoga

-¡PERVERTIDOS!- exclamó Ukyo presa de la vergüenza que sin esperar un segundo más tomó su espátula y con los ojos cerrados los mando a volar de regreso al bosque

Después de unos largos minutos todos los chicos se encontraban en la choza del guía, explicándoles la razón de su visita, el guía ya se lo esperaba, pero lo que no se esperaba era que el chico pato no quería la cura y que en lugar de el, la cocinera necesitaba el agua de la mujer ahogada

-Señorita Ukyo ¿Para que necesita esa agua?- preguntó el guía ya que el nunca la había visto entrenar en las fosas

-Es…que yo también sufro de una maldición

-¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?- pregunto Meiling con sorpresa

-Por que no quería que todo el mundo lo supiera- dijo restándole importancia a la pregunta

Entonces el guía se puso de pie y con un vaso de agua que tenía a su lado, se lo arrojo y así comprobó que no era una mentira, ya que a sus pies había un cerdito rosa con una cinta blanca atada a su cuello

-Vaya, veo que usted también cayó en la poza del cerdo ahogado, entonces ese fue el sonido que sentí hace una semana

-Si, por eso venimos a ver si usted podría facilitarnos la cura para mí y para Ukyo- explico el chico perdido

-Podrán obtener la cura, pero no es así y dárselas, hay que superar una prueba para ver si son dignos de la cura

-Demonios, siempre hay algo- pensó frustrado el chico perdido

Luego de unos minutos Ukyo regresó a la normalidad y el guía comenzó con su explicación

-Para obtener la cura; primero hay que superar una prueba que se hace a la medianoche, esta prueba remonta de hace más de 1500 años de antigüedad. A esa hora las personas que deseen la cura deberán primero subir a las ramas de bambú que hay en las pozas, luego yo tendré que decir un conjuro que convocará a los espíritus que han caído en las pozas a lo largo de los 1500 años que se ha realizado la prueba. Cuando logren vencer a los espíritus deben llegar hasta la fosa que se encuentra en el centro del valle y decir el nombre de la poza que deseen, yo les daré unos pequeños recipientes para que retiren el agua por que si llegaran a lanzarse al agua podría ser peligroso, ya que esta no tiene un tiempo determinado de duración, así que envés de curarse podrán adquirir otra maldición, tal vez peor de la que tienen ahora

-¿Y que les pasaría si no logran vencer a los espíritus?- preguntó Meiling

-Solo perderían la prueba, al igual que si llegaran a rendirse. Eso sí, el único peligro es que si llegaran a caer en una poza durante la prueba, los espíritus harán todo lo posible por lanzarlos a los estanques, así que mucho cuidado con eso, ya que estas absorberán sus energías y tendrán una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa

-Entonces creo que definitivamente no iré por la cura- dijo Mousse que solo pensar que en un paso en falso su vida podría terminar

-No importa Mousse, sigues siendo muy lindo como pato- dijo la peli verde con una bella sonrisa lo que provocó que el chico se ruborizara peligrosamente

-Gracias- dijo aún avergonzado, luego giró la vista hacia Ukyo y Ryoga –Y ustedes ¿Lo van a intentar?

-Claro que sí, de lo contrario el viaje habría sido en vano- contestó el chico perdido lleno de seguridad

-Yo también lo intentaré, no pienso vivir toda la vida como un cerdo- también puso en claro la cocinera

-Muy bien, entonces mañana será la prueba de los estanques, piénsenlo bien, todavía tienen tiempo para arrepentirse, pero si aún están decididos pasen la noche aquí, así descansarán hoy para que mañana se encuentren en optimas condiciones

-Esta bien, muchas gracias señor- dijeron los chicos mientras el guía salía hacia el exterior de la choza. Los chicos también se retiran de la choza, cada uno por su lado, Mousse fue a conversar con el guía para obtener mayor información de la dichosa prueba, mientras Meiling lo seguía ya que no tenía nada que hacer en esos momentos

Ryoga se retiro hacia el camino del bosque por el cual habían llegado pero en lo posible no le quitaba la vista a los estanques para no perderse, finalmente llegó a una llanura, se sentó ahí y completamente en silencio contempló el lugar, necesitaba pensar en lo que el guía les había dicho. Ukyo se fue a buscar el lugar donde había caído, tal vez si tenía suerte podría encontrar alguna de sus pertenencias, pero al ver que nada se encontraba comenzaba a retirarse del lugar de vuelta al valle, pero cuando giró su vista pudo ver que el chico perdido estaba cerca de ahí, totalmente en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera pensar

Sin dudarlo mucho la cocinera se acerco a el

-Ryoga ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

El chico al sentir la voz de la chica castaña giró su cabeza y le vio parada detrás suyo –Nada, solo pensaba unas cosas

-Dime ¿En que pensabas?- cuestionó la chica sentándose a un lado de el

-En la prueba, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia los estanques

-Sabes, fue en este mismo lugar donde caí

-Que curioso, yo también, cuando Ranma me empujó recuerdo perfectamente que fue en este lugar

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente entre ambos chicos, pero no era nada incomodo, es más, ahora parecían que estaban juntos en casi todo, incluso en sus malas fortunas

Ukyo rompió el silencio –Ryoga ¿Aún quieres realizar la prueba?

El chico guardó silencio un par de segundos, pero finalmente dijo –Claro, no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad ¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te estas arrepintiendo?

-No, pero de todas formas ¿No crees que tu vida importa más que una cura?

Ryoga pudo analizar todo lo que Ukyo decía era verdad, realmente su vida valía mucho más que una estúpida solución para su problema, pero lo que más le preocupó fue el tono con el cual se lo dijo, era uno temeroso, al parecer tenia miedo de fallar esa prueba. Entonces el chico perdido giró su vista y miro a la castaña

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo haremos muy bien y si te encuentras en dificultades intentaré ayudarte de alguna forma, te lo prometo- dijo el chico intentando darle ánimos a la joven cocinera

La chica miro de lleno a los ojos del chico perdido y con una sonrisa comenzó a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del chico –Muchas gracias Ryoga, aprecio mucho lo que haces por mi

Al sentir ese contacto, y al contrario de muchas ocasiones, el chico no se perturbó, de hecho, le agradaba sentir que no estaba solo en esto. Así que con rapidez y a la par con delicadeza, abrazó a la chica por los hombros, recargando suavemente su cabeza sobre la de Ukyo, sintiendose muy bien, su mente decía que tal vez ni siquiera con Akane podría sentirse así, algo dentro de su pecho nació ante ese simple contacto. La chica de la espátula, al sentir dicho contacto, nuevamente como hace una noche, comenzó a sentir mariposas en su estomago, lo mismo que sentía al lado del chico de la trenza, pero al principio lo atribuyó a sus emociones que estaban descontroladas, sin embargo ahora ya no tenía a que atribuirle esa sensación

-Ahora quiero que me prometas algo- dijo el chico, rompendo el agradable silencio que los rodeaba

La chica escuchó las palabras y respondió –Dime

-Prométeme que no te arriesgaras más de la cuenta ¿Ok?

La chica lo pensó por unos segundos, pero ampliando su sonrisa dijo –Claro, te lo prometo- dejando de esta forma zanjado el tema

Ambos disfrutaron de ese momento, incluso el sol ya se empezaba a ocultar y comenzaban a ser alumbrados por la luz de la luna, querían sentir ese simple contacto lo más que pudieran, porque podría ser el último contacto de sus vidas. A lo lejos, un par de ojos veían todo lo que ocurría en ese momento

-Me da gusto que Ryoga se encuentre tan feliz- dijo la peli verde, desde los estanques se veía todo perfectamente

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó Mousse, acercándose a la chica

-Claro, cuando viajábamos no se le veía tan feliz como lo esta en este momento, incluso Ukyo está mejor que antes

-¿En verdad lo crees así?

-Por supuesto, cuando estaba prometida con Ryoga se podía ver a simple vista que el no se sentía cómodo y Ukyo estaba completamente celosa por ello. Pero pensándolo bien, cuando conocí a ambos, Ukyo fue agresiva porque mi reacción no fue de las mejores, también con Ryoga, a el lo encontré atractivo pero no me importó en ese momento

-Tienes razón, ambos se ven muy felices, además creo que hacer que te enamores de una persona por unas reglas es muy estúpido, creo que hiciste bien en dejar a Ryoga, te aseguro que hay alguien que te querrá sin leyes de por medio - apoyo el chico pato, Meiling lo miró y le sonrió ante estas palabras. Mousse observó el espectáculo que daban los chicos y luego –Está oscureciendo, es mejor que entremos

-Si, claro- la chica volteó y ambos ingresaron a la choza del guía

Ya entrada la noche

Los chicos junto al guía cenaban en la choza ya que Meiling se había ofrecido a preparar la cena, y todos, sin excepción, disfrutaron la cena, la chica peli verde también era muy buena cocinera, llevándose múltiples elogios de parte de todos. Mientras cenaban

-Chicos, díganme ¿Decidieron realizar la prueba?- preguntó el guía dirigiéndose a Ukyo y Ryoga

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y finalmente se sonrieron así mismos y juntos respondieron –Si, estamos seguros, pero queremos hacer la prueba hoy

El guía lo pensó un poco algo sorprendido, pero al verlos tan decididos solo les dijo –Está bien, entonces dentro de una hora deben estar en los estanques, yo los esperaré ahí- entonces el guía se retiró hacia el exterior

Mousse y Meiling se quedaron junto a los chicos, e intentaban darle ánimos

-Vamos chicos, yo se que pueden- dijo Meiling

-Claro, Meiling tiene razón, yo se que les irá muy bien- secundó Mousse

-Claro que sí, eso intentaremos- dijo la cocinera

-Eso es, arriba esos ánimos que yo se que ambos lo lograran- dijo Meiling

-Nosotros estaremos viéndolos desde otro lugar, así que por favor no se arriesguen tanto- sugirió el chico cegatón

-Eso intentaremos- contesto Ukyo

Ryoga también salió de la habitación en dirección donde se había retirado el guía y estuvo un par de minutos ausente, pero regresó con los chicos, con la espátula de la chica y su paraguas, luego el tomó su arma y le pasó la espátula a Ukyo –Vamos Ukyo, salgamos y calentemos un poco

La chica se giró y con una sonrisa le dijo –Si, vamos

Una hora más tarde

Los chicos con sus respectivas armas se encontraban al lado de los estanques junto al guía, el cual vestía un traje chino especial, algo extraño por cierto. El guía les pidió a los chicos que subieran a las ramas de bambú de unos estanques cercanos, los chicos hicieron caso a las indicaciones, entonces el guía tomo uno de los libros que tenia a su lado y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta. Los chicos se sentían muy nerviosos ante los extraños enunciados que decía el guía en chino, pero aún así, seguían con la misma seguridad inicial

-¿Están listos chicos?- cuestionó el guía

-¡Claro!- exclamaron al unísono

Luego de estas palabras, de los estanques comenzaron a emanar una gran cantidad de vapores, los cuales poco a poco iban tomando formas humanas y cuando llegaban a las ramas de bambú, ya no parecían espíritus, sino que seres humanos completos

-¡Comienza la prueba de los estanques!- vociferó el guía

Luego de estos los chicos sostuvieron con mayor presión sus armas y se miraban ambos seriamente, la cocinera se veía un poco preocupada e insegura, pero al ver el rostro del chico de la pañoleta recobró su seguridad. Este al ver que Ukyo volvía a cobrar seguridad sobre sí

-¡Vamos Ukyo!- dijo el chico, después de esto ambos saltaron hacia la rama que se encontraba en frente listos para la contienda

**Fin capítulo 7**

No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capitulo, eso si que me costó un poco por que no sabía que ponerles como dificultad para obtener la cura, se que no es muy original pero no quise quemarme mucho el coco, así que como siempre; espero que haya sido de su agrado

Por favor dejen sus reviews para conocer su opinión sobre esta historia, y si quieren dar sus sugerencias siempre serán bienvenidas

Me despido de ustedes :)


	8. La prueba

Hola a todos, he vuelto con uno de los capítulos finales de este fic y espero que les agrade a todos los que han seguido esta historia

Los personajes aquí mencionados bla bla bla bla…

UN AMOR ENTRE MALDICIONES

Capítulo 8: La prueba

-¡Comienza la prueba de los estanques!- vociferó el guía

Luego de estos los chicos sostuvieron con mayor presión sus armas y se miraban ambos seriamente, la cocinera se veía un poco preocupada e insegura, pero al ver el rostro del chico de la pañoleta recobró su seguridad. Este al ver que Ukyo volvía a cobrar seguridad sobre sí

-¡Vamos Ukyo!- dijo el chico, después de esto ambos saltaron hacia la rama que se encontraba en frente listos para la contienda

Los espíritus no se hicieron esperar y se abalanzaron con todo en contra de los chicos, con la intención de lanzarlos a los estanques. Los primeros espíritus comenzaron a caer como moscas bajo los buenos ataques en equipo que empleaban los chicos, utilizando su velocidad y fuerza de una manera muy organizada, pero con el paso de otros espíritus fueron separándose, alejándose hacia otros estanques

Mousse y Meiling miraban en una de las tantas llanuras del lugar la batalla que los chicos mantenían contra esos espectros, ambos con un semblante que detonaba preocupación, a pesar de que los primeros cayeron muy fácilmente ya habían logrado deshacer el equipo que habían conformado, pero el chico pato a la vez mantenía su serenidad en esos momentos, porque si era verdad que los espíritus eran muy fuertes, también lo era que tanto Ukyo como Ryoga podían derrotarlos sin pasar por muchas penurias

El guía por su parte, miraba totalmente sereno esta situación, y al igual que Mousse, pudo deducir que los chicos podrían pasar la prueba, eran un gran par de luchadores, pero en estos momentos no han aparecido espíritus que podrían causarles muchos problemas

Ukyo estaba luchando contra un par de espectros que al parecer eran unas guerreras amazonas, se podía ver la calidad y lo muy bien entrenadas que estaban, pero a pesar de eso, no eran un gran problema en estos momentos, así que con un par de hábiles movimientos con su gigantesca espátula logro deshacerse de ellas en unos instantes

Al igual que Ukyo, Ryoga mantenía una batalla múltiple con un trío de espíritus, los cuales tenían un alto nivel de lucha, dado que ya había recibido un par de golpes en el cuerpo, sin embargo eso no fue un impedimento para que el chico luchara mientras avanzaba por las ramas de bambú hacia el estanque central, y utilizando su paraguas logró eliminarlos en unos instantes

Mientras más espíritus dejaban en el camino más aparecían frente a ellos, sin tener un pequeño respiro en la contienda, pero eso no fue un impedimento para los chicos, que a pesar de comenzar a sentir un poco de cansancio no dieron pie atrás durante esos instantes. Atentos a lo que en las pozas acontecía Mousse y Meiling dejaron el lugar donde se encontraban y se acercaron al guía, sin entender como es que tantos espíritus salían de los estanques, tampoco podían entender como es que tantas personas y buenos guerreros habían caído a ese maldito lugar

-Señor guía ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?- preguntó Meiling visiblemente preocupada por el sinfín de espíritus que brotaban

-Lo siento señorita, pero si intervienen la prueba finalizara de inmediato y sus amigos no podrán adquirir la cura nunca más- explicó el guía con un tono de pesar –Por esa razón les di tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias

Luego de unos largos minutos y de avanzar más de la mitad del recorrido, los chicos reflejaban en sus rostros el cansancio de la prueba, pero seguían con su semblante lleno de seguridad, por lo cual se veía a simple vista que querían continuar con la prueba

Unos cuantos espectros se lanzaron en contra de la chica ojiazul, haciendo que esta utilizara su espátula como escudo dado los múltiples ataques que recibía por parte de ellos, con una abanicada violenta por parte de su arma logró deshacerse de un par de estos pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro que por poco le hace perder el equilibrio y caer de la rama de bambú, cuando logró restablecerse levantó la vista y pudo divisar a una cara conocida; Genma Saotome. Al reconocer a dicho espíritu la chica frunció el ceño peligrosamente y cargó su mirada en furia y odio, recordando lo que este señor le había hecho en su infancia, y cuando se iba a lanzar al ataque fue detenida por un par de espíritus que no la dejaban atacar. Mientras la chica intentaba liberarse de los espectros pudo divisar como Genma comenzaba a concentrar su ki, y esto no le agradaba para nada, siempre que concentraba su ki de esta manera significaba que se haría gigante y si no hacia algo luego sería demasiado tarde, pero en ese momento los problemas eran los espíritus ¿Cómo deshacerse de ellos rápidamente? En realidad extrañaba mucho su cinturón con miniespatulas que siempre tenía a su lado. Pero en ese momento pudo ver que los espectros que tenía en frente eran cortados por unas pañoletas amarillas, entonces giro su vista rápidamente y observó que Ryoga, a pesar de estar lidiando con muchos más espíritus que ella, fue en su ayuda. En ese instante recordó lo que el chico le había dicho **"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo haremos muy bien,** **y si te encuentras en dificultades intentaré ayudarte de alguna forma, te lo prometo". **Eso la alivió mucho, el chico estaba haciendo válida su promesa. Entonces sin espíritus enfrente cortó en dos al espíritu de Genma el cual aún seguía concentrado y tenía baja la guardia

Después de lanzar sus pañoletas, el chico perdido volvió a luchar contra los fantasmas que tenía enfrente, desgraciadamente para el, el Bakusai Tenketsu no le serviría de nada en contra de ellos, pero con su paraguas logró deshacerse de todos ellos, pero cuando saltó hacia la siguiente rama su instinto le advirtió peligro, entonces regresó a la rama en la que estaba anteriormente y pudo observar un par de cadenas que intentaron rodearlo, desvió su mirada hacia la dirección en donde surgieron y observo que en frente de el estaba Mousse, el chico del colmillo sin vacila ni un segundo se lanzó al ataque con su paraguas, Mousse por su parte evadió sin mucha dificultad la embestida, y utilizando su gran arsenal de armas atacó a Ryoga, el cual también lo evadía sin mucha dificultad. El Mousse real se sorprendió al ver a su doble frente a Ryoga, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue como ese espíritu dominaba las armas, era tan bueno como el, pero al igual que el, presentaba unas fallas en sus ataques, pero desgraciadamente no podía interferir con el curso de la prueba, solamente le quedó confiar en que el chico descubriera las fallas por lo aprendido en los entrenamientos entre ambos

Ryoga esquivaba ahora con una cuota mayor de dificultad los ataques de Mousse, pero al menos ya había podido acertarle unos cuantos golpes, no lo suficiente para vencerlo pero si para hacerlo retroceder. En ese momento de pausa el chico perdido giró su vista para observar a la castaña y ver si necesitaba una mano, y al parecer si la necesitaría, porque enfrente de ella se encontraba el espíritu de Shampoo. Pero primero tenía que preocuparse del oponente que tenía enfrente de él

Ukyo miró como el vapor formaba una silueta que no le fue muy difícil de reconocer, era la joven amazona de cabellos púrpura; Shampoo. Y con ese espectro enfrente de ella frunció el ceño y se preparo para lanzarse al ataque. La amazona pensó de la misma forma y con sus bomborís en mano se lanzó también en contra de la cocinera, comenzando una lucha muy igualada, ambas evadían a alta velocidad el ataque de la otra, pero luego de unos momentos la ventaja pasó a estar de lado de la amazona, ya que la chica de la espátula comenzaba a sentir el cansancio intensamente sobre su cuerpo

Mousse volvió a acercarse al guía y no dudó en preguntarle –Hace unos momentos dijo que si interferíamos en la batalla esta se daría por terminada ¿Cierto?

El guía se giró hacia donde estaba el joven maestro de armas ocultas y respondió –Cierto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Quisiera saber ¿Y si sólo le damos unos consejos mientras luchan también afectaría a la prueba?

Esto dejo muy pensativo al guía, realmente no lo sabía, así que tomó nuevamente el libro que sostenía momentos atrás y buscó la respuesta –Esperen un momento…No, no dice nada de eso, por lo cual creo que no sería una interferencia relevante, porque al sujeto que estés aconsejando tiene la opción de rechazar la ayuda, o podría malinterpretarla, pero en el caso de que las utilizara no estaría seguro, pero creo que no pasaría nada, después de todo, aparecería escrito aquí como interferencia

Esto alivio a ambos jóvenes chinos, y Mousse volvió a decir –Otra pregunta ¿Esos espectros son copias exactas de las personas que cayeron en las fosas?

Otra pregunta que dejo pensativo al guía, por lo que nuevamente comenzó a buscar en el libro si aparecía algo –A ver….aquí dice algo; dice que los espíritus viven en una dimensión alterna donde sus recuerdos son almacenados, es decir, que son una copia exacta de las personas que cayeron en las fosas, pero en este mundo no son iguales a como lo son allá, para que actúen de la misma forma en la que la persona original lo hace, debe haber algo que sea relevante…- el guía siguió leyendo hasta que logró dar un ejemplo –Por ejemplo: que un niño haya caído aquí, será de una forma diferente a la que el original es en este mundo, pero si una persona influyente en su vida cayó también, será como lo es en este mundo, ejemplo: como si también cayera su madre, pero si su madre no cayó en los estanques y la viera entonces, el espíritu no la vera como su madre, si no como cualquier otra persona

Esto dejó muy impresionado a Mousse, y volviendo su atención a los chicos que mantenían una dura batalla contra los espíritus se le ocurrió algo, y con una enorme seguridad de que esto funcionaria, así que se acerco un poco más a las fosas y le gritó a Ryoga

-Ryoga escúchame, haz lo que te diga

El chico perdido captó la voz de Mousse y puso su atención en el chico cegatón original

-Intenta como puedas acercarte hacia donde está Ukyo, y luego dile a ella que se aparte un poco

Ryoga intentó analizar cual era la táctica de Mousse, pero su espíritu no le dejaba un momento para pensar, así que confiando ciegamente en el chico pato hizo caso, así que captando toda la atención del espíritu comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, guiando al espectro hacia donde Mousse había sugerido. Luego de unos momentos y a unas dos ramas de Ukyo, Ryoga saltó enfrente de la cocinera y tomándola de la mano

-Sígueme- dijo el chico perdido, la cocinera se dejó llevar por la mano de Ryoga hasta quedar a muchas ramas de distancia del espíritu de Shampoo, y a unas más del espíritu de Mousse

La chica amazona se preparaba para saltar y darles alcance a los chicos, pero en ese momento se escuchó un grito

-¡SHAMPOO!- el espíritu de Mousse se lanzó hacia la amazona y con un abrazo detuvo el caminar de Shampoo, esta muy molesta por el repentino abrazo del chico pato

-¡Aléjate de mi pato tonto!- y el espectro de Shampoo le dio un enorme golpe con sus bomborís al espíritu de Mousse, haciéndole caer a los estanques y terminando así con Mousse. La chica amazona comenzó a girar su vista para visualizar a los chicos, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Ukyo se lanzaba contra ella a gran velocidad, y abanicando su espátula como una espada acabó con el espíritu de Shampoo

Mousse sonrió muy conforme porque su plan dio el resultado esperado, pero el resultado visto hizo que se entristeciera mucho, era como verse en su vida real, lo que lo hizo pensar ¿Realmente valía la pena humillarse de esa forma para conseguir el amor de Shampoo? Ahora se daba cuenta de su situación, si ese era el trato que recibiría siempre no valía la pena, después de todo no era la única mujer en el mundo

Meiling pudo apreciar con toda claridad como el rostro de Mousse pasaba de uno lleno de satisfacción a uno que detonaba tristeza, y con intuición femenina (Nda: La cual es realmente impresionante xD) se dio cuenta de cual era la razón de su tristeza, así que sin decir nada tomó al chico por el brazo y le sonrió dulcemente, logrando que en el rostro del chico dejara de reinar la tristeza para dar paso a una enorme sonrisa

-Vamos chicos, ya les queda poco, faltan un par de espíritus para que acabe todo- espetó el guía al ver que los chicos se encontraban juntos, ambos jadeando por el cansancio, pero con la misma mirada de hace unos momentos. Luego de unos segundos los chicos retomaron el paso, un poco más separados para no ser atacados por muchos espectros a la vez

Pero después de unos pasos más, enfrente de la cocinera comenzó a formarse un espíritu alertando a los chicos, este era otro muy conocido por la castaña y por el chico perdido, nada más y nada menos que Ranma Saotome. El chico de la trenza estaba parado en frente de la cocinera y con una expresión neutra comenzó a saltar de rama en rama hacía la chica. Esta al ver a su amado comenzó a dudar e instintivamente bajó su espátula, esperando a que el chico se le acercara, dejando totalmente baja su guardia

El chico perdido miraba a Ranma mientras se acercaba a Ukyo, seguidamente giró su vista hacia la cocinera y le preocupo mucho que esta bajara completamente su guardia. Pero en ese momento pudo percatarse de algo, un nuevo espíritu se formaba a las espaldas de esta

-¡Ukyo, ten cuidado!- advirtió rápidamente el chico, haciendo que la castaña levantara e nuevo su espátula, pero no alcanzo a percatarse del espíritu que se formaba detrás suyo. El espíritu que se formo a sus espaldas la golpeo con muchísima fuerza, haciendo que la chica comenzara a caer a los estanques, pero Ryoga en un rápido movimiento alcanzó a tomarla en sus brazos y ambos quedaron parados en otra rama de bambú. La cocinera abrió sus ojos y pudo visualizar al chico de la pañoleta, quien la había salvado, dándole las gracias. El chico la dejo en una rama y le dio un pequeño sermón por lo descuidada que fue, esta solamente asintió a cada regaño de parte del chico. Después de esto ambos miraron al espíritu que golpeó a la chica y se dieron cuenta que era el espíritu de Ryoga, el cual sonreía y se colocó a un lado del chico ojiazul. Ukyo y Ryoga comenzaron a sudar frio, esto ya era un problema…si enfrentar solamente a Ranma era muy difícil ahora más encima tendrían que hacerlo contra Ryoga al mismo tiempo. Pero como si esto fuera poco los instintos de ambos chicos advirtieron peligro, y saltaron hacia otras ramas, logrando divisar un sinnúmero de miniespatulas pasar en sus narices, ambos giraron nuevamente su vista y detrás de ellos se encontraba el espíritu de Ukyo, el cual al igual que Ryoga, se colocó a un lado del chico de la trenza

Mousse y Meiling veían todo esto atónitos, no podía ser posible que Ukyo y Ryoga tuvieran que enfrentar a sus espíritus junto al de Ranma. Mousse ahora si que tenía todas las intenciones de interferir en la contienda, aunque tuviera que luchar en los estanques con tal de ayudar a los chicos, pero desgraciadamente no podía, así que lleno de frustración solamente cerro el puño lo más fuerte que pudo, llegando a poner blanco sus nudillos. Meiling por su parte, también estaba muy preocupada, sabía de sobra lo fuerte que era Ryoga, gracias a los entrenamientos que tuvo el con Mousse y el gran nivel de Ukyo demostrada en estos momentos, así que luchar contra sus espíritus era muy arriesgado, pero al chico de la trenza no lo conocía

-Mousse ¿Conoces a ese chico con trenza? ¿Es muy fuerte?- preguntó incrédula Meiling

El chico pato la miro a los ojos y con pesar a la par de frustración dijo –Si, el es Ranma Saotome, un chico japonés que vive en Nerima, el prometido oficial de Shampoo. Y si, es muy fuerte, de hecho, ni Ryoga ni yo hemos sido capaces de vencerlo nunca

Este comentario hizo que la chica peli verde se preocupara muchísimo por ambos chicos, entonces ese chico debía ser endemoniadamente fuerte para que ni Ryoga ni Mousse fueran capaces de vencerlo, así que lo único que pudo hacer por los chicos fue darle ánimos desde donde se encontraba

Los espíritus de Ukyo y Ryoga se lanzaron al ataque en equipo en contra de los mismos, los chicos esquivaron el ataque por poco, llevándose ambos una gran impresión de la buena combinación que ellos hacían, pero tal como aquellos espíritus, también podían ser ellos una gran combinación, así que sin vacilar saltaron en contra de sus espíritus, teniendo una lucha muy igualada por donde se le viera. Ranma solo observaba el espectáculo, no veía la necesidad de saltar al ataque, después de todo, cualquiera podía salir vencedor

Ukyo y Ryoga espectros hacían retroceder a los chicos a base de buenos puñetazos, haciendo que la pareja verdadera se separara, realizando una contienda de Ryoga vs Ryoga y Ukyo vs Ukyo. Lo que más tenia sorprendido a los chicos era que los espectros no parecían cansarse, a diferencia de ellos, que ya estaban muy agotados, pero debían hacer algo o solo seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdieran la prueba. Ryoga, consiente de este factor comenzó a atacar con mayor intensidad a su espíritu, poniendo a este ultimo en aprietos, haciéndole retroceder varios pasos. Ranma que veía todo esto decidió ser parte de la batalla y comenzó a atacar al chico del colmillo, golpeándolo en el estomago, haciendo que este ultimo se tomara dicha parte presa del dolor, en ese momento el espíritu de Ryoga saltó hacia otras ramas, alejándose del lugar. Ukyo que peleaba con su espíritu se veía un poco superada por el cansancio, además de que su espíritu utilizaba mucho las miniespatulas y ella intentando escapar de ellas se agotaba mucho más rápido, el espíritu nuevamente saco de su cinturón unas espátulas y se las lanzó a la cocinera, esta última al ver las intenciones de su espíritu dio un increíble salto para evadirlas, pero en ese momento un sinnúmero de pañoletas amarillas se dirigían hacia ella, la castaña al encontrarse en el aire no pudo hacer nada para evadirlas, así que utilizó su gigantesca espátula para bloquearlas, sin embargo unas cuantas lograron alcanzarla, provocándole unas cuantas cortadas. Debido al dolor que sentía en su cuerpo por los cortes se distrajo un momento, momento utilizado por el espíritu de Ryoga, el cual le acertó un poderoso golpe en el rostro, haciendo que la chica saliera disparada contra una de las rocas que tenía el lugar, si llegaba a golpearse lo más seguro era que después del impacto cayera a los estanques

Ryoga que pudo apreciar todo esto, utilizo su paraguas, lo lanzó y con este enganchó a la chica por las ropas, quedando colgada en el paraguas, el cual estaba incrustado en la misma roca donde se golpearía e intentó lo más rápido posible llegar a su lado. La cocinera suspiró algo aliviada, pero eso se le pasó por completo, ya que el espectro del chico perdido ya se encontraba en una de las ramas cercanas a ella con una bola escarlata de energía en sus manos. Cuando el espectro soltó dicha energía la castaña, viendo peligrar su integridad y también su vida cerró sus ojos, se los tapó fuertemente con sus palmas e instintivamente gritó

-¡Me rindo!

Esta frase dejó congelado a los chicos, pero por sobretodo el chico perdido, el cual quedó totalmente estático en su lugar a unas ramas de distancia. La chica lentamente abrió sus ojos y pudo apreciar que el espectro comenzaba a desaparecer del lugar para situarse a un lado de los espíritus de Ranma y el de ella, dando paso a la vista del verdadero Ryoga, estaba con una expresión indescriptible, entre incrédulo, triste y por sobretodo impresionado. Esta al ver dicha expresión solo bajo su vista y comenzó a llorar, le había fallado a Ryoga y no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. El chico perdido retornó a su expresión habitual y se acercó a Ukyo, le tendió la mano y le dijo

-Vamos Ukyo, lo hiciste muy bien- la chica aceptó la mano de Ryoga y bajó de su lugar, quedando bajo las ramas de bambú, segura y sin mirar atrás y con una expresión demacrada se acercó a Mousse, Meiling y el guía

-No te preocupes Ukyo, realmente lo hiciste de maravilla- animó Meiling

-Es verdad, solo fue un tropiezo- apoyó Mousse

El guía se acercó –Lo siento mucho señorita Ukyo, pero usted no pudo superar la prueba, así que no puede obtener la cura- dijo con un tono algo triste

-No importa- la cocinera se secó un par de lágrimas e intentó sonreír, pero luego preguntó -¿Y que pasará con Ryoga?

-El todavía sigue en la prueba, debe vencer a esos espíritus y un par más para luego obtener su cura

Meiling la tomó por el hombro y dijo –No te preocupes, estoy segura que lo logrará, lo único que podemos hacer por el es darle ánimos

La chica intentó sonreír nuevamente y solamente asintió con la cabeza

Mientras tanto Ryoga se acercó a los espectros con un aura depresiva y una mirada que no demostraba ninguna emoción, y con esa aura depresiva se acercó a Ranma y a Ukyo y sin esperar ni un solo momento más utilizó un Shishi Hokodan, no perfeccionado pero si muy poderoso, haciéndoles desaparecer inmediatamente del lugar. Excepto a su espíritu, giró su vista hacia este y con su mirada llena de odio

-A ti te haré pagar todo lo que le hiciste a Ukyo- y sin previo aviso se lanzó al ataque con una serie de puñetazos. El espíritu no podía con todos, solamente lograba bloquear uno de cada cinco golpes. Este sujeto veía que no podía hacer nada por detener a Ryoga así que se alejó un poco y comenzó a concentrar su ki, lanzándole un Shishi Hokodan a Ryoga, este por su parte hizo exactamente lo mismo y también realizo esta técnica, el choque de energías era tremenda y ninguno de los dos daba tregua, Ryoga utilizó la frustración que sentía en ese momento por lo de Ukyo y comenzó a ganar terreno, pero el espíritu también uso sus sentimientos negativos por comenzar a ser vencido por el de Ryoga. El chico perdido concentró aún más su energía pero no servía de mucho. Ukyo notó esto y solo una cosa pasó por su mente en ese momento, así que se acercó lo que más podía de Ryoga y le dio

-Ryoga, yo escapé de la aldea de las amazonas porque Ranma se iba a casar a la fuerza con Shampoo, pero no lo hizo y entonces dejó en claro sus sentimientos y dijo que Akane seria su esposa, despreciándonos a todas, Akane y Ranma están juntos Ryoga

Estas palabras hicieron que Ryoga se deprimiera de una manera inimaginable, entonces no había nada más que hacer, Akane Tendo nunca sería suya y lo peor de todo es que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Inconscientemente sumó esa depresión a su ataque y en una muy violenta ráfaga logro deshacerse del espíritu

El chico perdido bajó sus brazos y lleno de desesperanza se quedó parado hay en su lugar, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que los últimos espíritus se estaban formando enfrente de el, analizando cada palabra que la chica de la espátula había dicho, silenciosamente dejó caer un par de lágrimas, pero eso de nada servía, así que después de unos minutos logró salir de su trance mental y siguió su camino hacia el centro del valle, y con un Shishi Hokodan logró deshacerse del resto de los espectros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ukyo se sentía muy mal por hacer que el chico pasara por este suplicio, siendo ella misma la de la idea de no decirle nada para no provocar esto justamente, pero eso era mejor, después de todo, tarde o temprano tenía que decirle toda la verdad

Ryoga finalmente llegó a la poza central del valle y mirando hacia abajo pudo visualizar la poza, entonces descendió y sacó de entre sus ropas el recipiente que traía consigo. Los chicos veían desde lejos como Ryoga descendió de la última rama de bambú y tomaba su recipiente, luego de unos segundos dicho estanque comenzó a brillar, dando paso a la tan anhelada cura

Fin capítulo 8

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad escribir este capitulo me dejo un poco agotado, pero descuiden que no dejare esto así como así, haré todo lo posible por darle un final

Agradezco todos los comentarios que he recibido, y sigan mandando si quieren para conocer su opinión sobre este fic

Ya tengo mucho sueño y mejor me voy a la cama para dormir un ratito jajaja

Me despido :)


	9. Sorpresas y confesiones

Hola a todos, he vuelto con otro capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado :)

Los personajes bla bla bla bla

UN AMOR ENTRE MALDICIONES

Capitulo 9: Sorpresas y confesiones

Ryoga finalmente llegó a la poza central del valle y mirando hacia abajo desde la rama pudo visualizar la poza, entonces descendió y sacó de entre sus ropas el recipiente que traía consigo. Los chicos veían desde lejos como Ryoga descendió de la última rama de bambú y tomaba su recipiente, luego de unos segundos dicho estanque comenzó a brillar, dando paso a la tan anhelada cura

Después de unos instantes de observar el agua, el chico perdido tomó su recipiente y comenzó a llenarlo, después de eso lo tapó con mucho cuidado y se retiró del lugar, dejando atrás a la poza que lentamente dejaba de brillar

Los chicos se percataron de que Ryoga comenzaba a acercarse a ellos, con una expresión neutra en su rostro, paso lento y con el recipiente en sus manos. Luego de un momento el chico se detuvo en frente de los demás, quedando a unos metros de los demás. El guía fue el primero en decir algo

-¡Que bien joven Ryoga, al fin pudo superar la prueba!

El chico solamente asintió con la cabeza después de las palabras

-Que bueno Ryoga, por fin dejaras de transformarte en cerdo- dijo Meiling

-Claro, ya no tendrás que preocuparte de que alguien te quiera comer- también vociferó el chico cegatón un poco divertido

Ante estas palabras Ryoga no hizo nada, ni siquiera asintió ante los comentarios de sus amigos, así que ignorando a los presentes se acercó a la cocinera y quedando a escasos centímetros de ella le sonrió. La chica de la espátula lo miró a los ojos preguntándose porque no tenía el brillo que siempre tenían cuando el se encontraba feliz o emocionado

-Ryoga, yo…- pero fue interrumpida por el chico, mejor dicho por la sorpresa que se llevó cuando el chico, ignorando su timidez o que habían otras personas mirándoles la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo

-Me da gusto que te encuentres bien- dijo el chico, estrechándola con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo

Ukyo fue tomada por sorpresa, solamente atinó a quedarse completamente quieta, se sentía algo avergonzada por el repentino abrazo de Ryoga, en realidad era lo último que esperaba en ese momento, pero no le disgustó para nada, así que con el rostro un poco ruborizado correspondió el gesto y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente el su pecho

-Ryoga, lo siento mucho, yo no fui capaz de superar la prueba, es más, te abandoné en la mitad de la batalla- dicho esto se aferró con mayor fuerza al pecho del chico perdido y comenzó a llorar con más intensidad

Ryoga solamente se mantuvo en silencio ante estas palabras, no le recriminaba nada, es más, solamente cumplió con la promesa que el mismo le había exigido, cuidándose del mayor peligro que pudo, por eso a pesar de su vacía apariencia se sentía feliz por ello. Entonces tomó el recipiente que tenía en una de sus manos y lo observó por un momento

Ukyo lloraba ahora casi amargamente en el pecho del chico perdido, a pesar de todo se sentía muy mal, no solamente por que no podría curarse de su maldición, si no que también por fallarle a Ryoga, dejándole solo en los momentos más difíciles de la batalla, nunca le había hecho a nadie y por lo cual se sentía un poco miserable. Pero todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por una sensación, sobre su cabeza comenzaba a caer un liquido transparente, o mejor dicho agua, y muy fría

-¿Pero que…?- fue lo único que salió de su boca al sentir el frio liquido recorriéndole cada hebra de sus cabellos, sorprendida por esto se separó un poco del chico y observó su cuerpo, a pesar de que había sido mojada por agua fría sus manos seguían siendo manos, sus pies seguían siendo pies, luego se tocó el rostro y todo seguía igual, mirándose una y otra vez el cuerpo notando ningún cambio, separándose aún más del chico tomó un poco de agua que había en un balde y se lo arrojó encima y nuevamente…nada, no se había transformado en el cerdito rosa. Así que con toda la emoción que podía sentir en ese momento corrió hacia el chico perdido y se lanzó a sus brazos, fundiéndose en un cariñoso abrazo

-¡Muchas gracias Ryoga!- decía estrechándolo aún más

El chico no respondió nada, solamente le sonrió de la manera más sincera que podía entonces. Ukyo no podía dejar de abrazar y de agradecer a Ryoga por ese gesto, nadie había hecho nada así por ella y esto valía mucho más de lo que ella podía expresar con palabras. Luego de unos instantes el chico se separó de Ukyo y le regaló otra sonrisa

-De nuevo gracias Ryoga, como agradecimiento, hoy prepararé una cena especialmente para ti- dijo la joven cocinera relajándole también una hermosa sonrisa

-Gracias- respondió el chico con una voz baja, casi en un susurro

-Entonces entren que comenzaré a prepararla de inmediato- la castaña también le avisó a los demás para que entraran a la choza

Todos los demás; Mousse Meiling y el guía asintieron y comenzaron a entrar a la choza, pero el chico perdido se quedó parado en su lugar, extrañada por esto la chica de la espátula le llamó

-Ryoga ¿Sucede algo?

-No, no pasa nada, es que antes de comer me gustaría dar un paseo- dicho esto el chico comenzó a caminar hacia el camino del bosque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Ukyo solamente observaba con una expresión triste y preocupada como Ryoga se alejaba del lugar

Mousse que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría tomó por el hombro a la cocinera y le dijo

-Ven, mejor entremos

La chica solamente asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí

El chico se encontraba caminando por el bosque sin la menor intención de encontrar o llegar a un lugar en especifico, ni siquiera se preocupaba si llegaba a perderse, solo lo hacía para pensar, según lo que le había dicho el guía, ya no había otra oportunidad para el. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la llanura donde se encontraba esta tarde junto a Ukyo y sentándose ahí nuevamente comenzó a pensar. Pero todos esos malos pensamientos no lo afectaban tanto como lo esperó en un principio, al menos Ukyo ya no sufría de una maldición y el podía sentirse más tranquilo, después de todo, aunque el se hubiera curado no habría servido de nada, ya que toda esta travesía que tuvo que pasar lo había hecho por la menor de las Tendo, Akane… pero ahora ella ya se encontraba con Ranma en un noviazgo formal y aunque ya no sea un cerdo no haría cambiar de opinión a la chica peli azul, después de todo el era solamente un buen amigo a sus ojos. Pero al menos la chica de la espátula ya no sería un cerdito y el mejor que nadie sabía cuales podrían ser las consecuencias de ello

En la choza Ukyo ya había preparado la cena para todos, y todos comían de ella, pero a pesar de todas las buenas palabras y halagos que recibía por parte de los chicos y el guía por su comida no la hacia sentir bien, y es que en todo este tiempo el chico perdido no había hecho ni siquiera el amague por aparecer, y lo que más temía en ese momento era que a Ryoga se le ocurriera hacer algo estúpido. Mousse que se había percatado del actuar de la castaña le dijo

-Tranquila Ukyo, Ryoga tendrá que aparecer tarde o temprano

-Lo sé Mousse…es que…

-Déjelo señorita, aún debe sentirse abatido por lo ocurrido, no creo que haga algo que atente contra su bienestar- le dijo el guía mientras devoraba su platillo

-Claro Ukyo, quiere estar solo, no te preocupes- secundó la chica peli verde

-Pero, es que…

-Mire señorita, el sabía lo que podía pasar si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad- dijo despreocupadamente el guía

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó Mousse

-Antes de que comenzara la prueba, el joven Ryoga al parecer que fue a buscar su sombrilla y la espátula de la señorita Ukyo, entonces el se me acercó y me hizo un par de preguntas. Le dije que si llegaban a perder, ya sea por rendición o solo por que fueron vencidos demuestran que no eran dignos para la cura, por lo tanto no tendrían la oportunidad de obtenerla jamás. Pero en el caso del joven Ryoga, el si pasó la prueba y por ende obtuvo la cura, que en este caso fue la de la mujer ahogada, ya demostró ser digno pero ya no podrá volver a realizar nuevamente la prueba para obtener la del hombre ahogado. En otras palabras jamás podrá obtener su cura, a menos que esta tenga relación directa con los estanques de Jusenkyo

Esto dejó sorprendido a los chicos, entonces Ryoga no podría curarse nunca de su maldición, a pesar de superar todos los retos no volvería a ser normal. Esto dejó impactada a la cocinera, la cual ahora si se sentía tan miserable que comenzó a maldecir el día que se topó con Ryoga en el bosque, hubiera sido mejor que los lobos la hubieran devorado y así no causarle esta tremenda desilusión al chico perdido

Todos terminaron de comer y todavía no había aparecido el chico perdido, ya se sentía muy preocupada por Ryoga, incluso temiendo lo peor, así que sin esperar un segundo más salió de la choza y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, si tenía suerte podría encontrarlo antes de que cometiera una locura. Siguiendo cada rastro que tal vez el chico perdido haya dejado accidentalmente logró dar con el, se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde estaban ambos esta tarde, y al igual que en la tarde parecía que estaba pensando, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente quieto. La chica dudó un momento pero finalmente se decidió y se acercó al chico

-¿Ryoga?- dijo con una voz apenas audible

-¿Ukyo?- dijo algo impresionado, pero sin alterar en lo más mínimo su expresión

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hace un buen rato que te estoy esperando para cenar- dijo acercándose a el y sentándose a su lado

-Lo siento, es que necesitaba pensar- dijo volviendo su vista hacia los estanques

La chica comenzó a entristecerse y Ryoga se dio cuenta de esto

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó algo preocupado por el repentino cambio de la chica

-Lo siento Ryoga, el guía ya nos dijo todo, por mi culpa no podrás curarte nunca- respondió Ukyo, tapándose la cara con sus manos y comenzando a llorar

Ryoga no pudo soportar esto, así que le tomó el hombro –No llores por favor, esta fue mi decisión

La chica de la espátula progresivamente iba conteniendo las lágrimas y volvió a decir

-No Ryoga, no es justo, tú superaste la prueba…yo solo fui una cobarde que no pudo lidiar con una pelea- dijo la chica con una expresión triste

-No digas eso, yo creo que es mejor así, después de todo no te pasó nada

-Pero mira lo que estas diciendo, no podrás curarte jamás

-No me importa, después de todo ya no tengo una razón para hacerlo

La chica entendió la razón por lo que dijo eso – ¿Es por lo que te dije cuando estabas luchando contra los espíritus?

El chico no contestó, pero en sus ojos se podía ver perfectamente que así era, lo que hizo que la castaña se molestara un poco, pero decidió no hacerlo notar

-No entiendo que es lo que le ven a Akane, ella no sabe cocinar como Shampoo o yo, y se enoja con facilidad, además que es muy violenta

El chico no quiso contestar esto, no era de la incumbencia de Ukyo, pero no era razón para molestarse. La chica también entendió esto, así que su molestia inicial se desvaneció por completo, no quería comenzar una discusión con Ryoga y menos en estos momentos. Luego de unos instantes en silencio la chica decidió hablar

-Ryoga, por que Akane no este a tu lado no es razón para que te eches a morir, hay muchas mujeres en este mundo las cuales estarían felices de tener a su lado a un chico tan bueno como tú

Ryoga se sonrojó levemente ante este comentario, esto si que era algo nuevo para el, sobretodo viniendo de parte de Ukyo, porque ella misma, cuando estaban en Nerima se molestaba fácilmente con el y de hecho, lo encontraba un poco tonto para sus asuntos

-No se…es que no creo encontrar a nadie como Akane en este mundo- escupió el chico perdido

-Vamos, hay muchas mujeres de las que te puedes enamorar… como Shampoo, o Kodachi- Ukyo seguía hablando mientras Ryoga tenía su vista fija en los estanques - Incluso Meiling…o… también me tienes a mi…- después de estas palabras Ryoga abrió tanto sus ojos que parecían un par de platos, en verdad no podía creer lo que la cocinera le estaba diciendo, le hubiera gustado mucho que lo volviera a repetir para darle credibilidad a sus palabras. Pero luego de unos momentos se desentendió un poco, pensando en que la chica solamente lo hacía para subir su autoestima

-No lo creo, yo no podría enamorarme jamás de Shampoo o Kodachi, y ni tu ni Meiling merecen un fenómeno como yo

-Pero no digas eso Ryoga, eres un gran chico, como ya te lo dije…seguro que hay muchas chicas que estarían felices de estar a tu lado- la cocinera comenzó a presentar un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras decía todo esto, pero Ryoga, que seguía con su vista fija en los estanques, no se percató de ello

-Eres muy buena Ukyo, pero Meiling es solo una amiga, nada más, y tú… mereces algo más, también eres una gran chica, estoy seguro que podrás olvidar a Ranma y si quieres, podrás tener el amor de la persona que quieras- dijo el chico

-¿Incluso el tuyo?- respondió muy sonrojada. El chico no podía creer lo que Ukyo acababa de decir, incrédulo ante esto giró su vista y se percató de que la chica se encontraba muy sonrojada y con la vista en el suelo

-Ukyo…yo…no se que decir…- el chico se encontraba también muy rojo de vergüenza

-Ryoga, yo hace un tiempo que estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti

El chico quedó de piedra, no sabía que hacer o decir en esta situación, pero algo debía decir, por lo que se armó de valor

-Ukyo, yo…también te encuentro una chica grandiosa…y también estoy sintiendo cosas por ti-un rubor muy potente se hizo presente en el rostro de Ryoga después de decir esto –Pero ¿Estas segura de que estarías feliz de estar con un engendro como yo?

La chica se alegró de las palabras de Ryoga, el también sentía cosas por ella, no podía sentirse más feliz de lo que ahora se encontraba. Así que sin pensarlo más le robó un fugaz beso al chico perdido

-¿Eso te contesta tu pregunta?

Ryoga, aunque había quedado estático ante esta acción, pudo sentir a la perfección la calidez y la dulzura de los labios de Ukyo y queriendo sentir más de ellos aproximó sus labios hacia los de Ukyo, esta por su parte solamente cerró sus ojos y también acercó los suyos hacia los del chico perdido, para luego unirse en un beso. Un beso más apasionado e intenso que cualquiera que hayan dado en su vida. Luego de unos instantes ambos chicos se separaron completamente rojos de vergüenza pero con una expresión de felicidad en sus rostros, la cocinera abrazó al chico a la altura del torso y este correspondiendo el gesto también la rodeó con sus brazos, quedándose así en un grato silencio, donde ambos contemplaban los estanques

-Ukyo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- escupió el chico, a pesar de estar avergonzado no estaba tan nervioso como de costumbre

La chica sin pensarlo mucho y con una enorme sonrisa, y robándole otro fugaz beso de los labios –Claro que sí

Luego de esto la chica se puso de pie y se limpió un poco su ropa para asegurarse que ningún rastro de césped quede ahí, luego le tendió la mano a su nuevo novio, y sin desvanecer su sonrisa

-Vamos a cenar

Ryoga también le sonrió y tomó la mano de Ukyo para ponerse de pie

Cuando llegaron donde los demás, en medio de la cena de Ryoga, informaron que mañana ellos dos comenzarían su regreso al Japón y si querían, Mousse y Meiling venir con ellos, pero los chicos se negaron a partir, de hecho, Mousse quería entrenar junto a Meiling un poco antes de que ambos tengan que volver a la aldea. Los chicos comprendieron las razones del chico pato y sin decir más, ambos fueron a preparar las cosas para su partida

Al día siguiente, los chicos tomaban sus respectivas pertenencias, y comenzaron la despedida

-Adiós chicos, cuídense en su regreso y joven Ryoga, no se preocupe, investigaré en otros textos y pergaminos para ver si hay alguna solución para su problema- dijo el guía

-Muchas gracias señor, pero no se preocupe por eso, yo también intentaré buscar una solución- agradeció Ryoga ante las palabras del guía

-Chicos, cuídense mucho, y saluden a todos de mi parte en Nerima- dijo Mousse

-En tu nombre- respondió Ukyo

-Ukyo, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero quiero que sepas que eres una gran amiga para mí, nunca te olvidaré- dijo Meiling

-Descuida, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, gracias a ti pude encontrar algo muy especial- dijo Ukyo, haciendo extrañar a todos los presentes

-Adiós Ryoga, adiós Ukyo- dijo el joven maestro de armas ocultas, el cual tenía un semblante triste en sus facciones

-Adiós chicos, y Ryoga, espero que siempre seamos amigos, el chico asintió ante las palabras de Meiling. Lego de esto Ryoga se acercó a Ukyo

-Ukyo, es tiempo de irnos- dijo Ryoga, tomándola del hombro. La chica asintió y junto con Ryoga hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron su viaje de regreso a Nerima, internándose nuevamente en el bosque

Los chicos, giraron su vista hacia atrás para ver por última vez el lugar que tanto les había quitado y todo lo que les había brindado en la vida, una vida fuera de lo común, muchas aventuras y lo más importante, el amor. Luego de perder de vista los estanques de Jusenkyo, ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano y con una sonrisa en sus rostros emprendieron su marcha hacia su hogar, donde se encontraban sus amigos, con nuevas intenciones, como la de retomar sus vidas y también, comenzar con una nueva

**Fin**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, ya que me costó un poco hacer el final, se ve claramente ya que no fue el de los mejores…

Bueno gente, vengo nuevamente con mis notas finales jeje

Esta historia no se como surgió en realidad, pero en una de mis tan comunes idas mentales se me presentó esto y cuando lo pensé, quise subirla para ver que transcurría mientras lo escribía

Tal vez, alguno de ustedes pudieron ver algo que comúnmente no hago (Claro, los que siempre leen mis locuras por cierto, desde que comencé xD) y como siempre también algunas preguntas y aclaraciones por supuesto

**1) ¿Por qué subí tantos capítulos de una vez?**

Bueno, porque encontré un nuevo trabajo donde en las mañanas salgo de noche y llego a mi casa (Y si es que llego) muy entrada la noche, por lo que no me daba tiempo para nada. Así que por decirlo de alguna manera…quería deshacerme del fic de una vez, cuanto antes mejor

**2) ¿Para que introduje a Mousse en el fic?**

Simple, el también es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, no tanto como Ryoga o Ukyo, pero si mucho más que Ranma o Akane. Me gusta también por que es muy gracioso y además, porque al igual que Ryoga, siempre pierde con Ranma (Tal vez por eso no me gusta tanto Ranma, deberían vencerlo un par de veces para que así, sus entrenamientos sean aún más arduos y aprender más técnicas de las que ya sabe…Nunca me gustó tampoco el ratón Jerry, de Tom y Jerry por supuesto, por la misma razón xD …)

**3) ¿Para que introduje una prometida para Ryoga?**

Yo se y estoy muy consiente de que a nadie le gusta eso, pero quise hacer algo distinto. A mi gusto hacer algo como por ejemplo…Ryoga se olvida de Akane, Ukyo se olvida de Ranma, bla bla bla, ambos se besan y fueron felices por siempre… en verdad… me parece muy poco interesante (Son mis gustos). Por lo que siempre intento darle algún toque más dramático a mis historias. También quise ver que haría Ryoga con una prometida amazona, ya que tanto que critica a Ranma por su indecisión. Pero no quise hacer la personalidad de Meiling como la de Shampoo, quise que sea un poco más comprensiva, además creo que esas mujeres solamente actúan así por sus leyes y tradiciones, no por que estén locas jeje, porque Meiling después de romper el compromiso con Ryoga no parecía tener un interés mayor a la de una buena amistad

Quisiera decir también, que cuando subí el capítulo 2 quise dejar el fic y eliminarlo del sitio, porque en verdad no le veía mucho futuro a la historia, pero como lo dije, quise ver también que surgía mientras lo escribía

Quisiera agradecer a todos los que han comentado esta historia:** anyahibiki,** **Lenny, Konni, Ni-chan Tendo, devoncross, Jose, Niko, Nikofan…**y a los que tal vez dejen su huella. Pero a tres personas en especial

**McHibikiKuonji o Jano: **Hola vieja, muchas gracias por comentar en mi historia, y por las cosas que dices, puta hermano, me diste el meo alegrón cuando vi tus mensajes, y espero que no te hechí pa tras de las cosas k dices… Ya hijo mío, nos vemos cuando vaya a comprarte algo nuevo a la tienda. Aquí se despide tu compadre Chispa, cambio y fuera jeje

**Usaginotreally:** Ya no hace falta que traduzcas tus mensajes, con mucho esfuerzo lo hice y pude comprender lo que querías decirme, a pesar de que tus opiniones no son muy alentadores que digamos…pero como lo mencioné en capítulos anteriores, lo agradezco mucho, porque si los reviews no son los mejores al menos te tomaste el tiempo de leer y alzar tu voz en contra de lo que no te parecía, además también criticaste mis otras historias y lo agradezco más de lo que imaginas. Solamente espero que este final sea de tu agrado.

PD: gracias de nuevo por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis locuras

**Nabiki-san: **Hola querida amiga, como te lo había dicho, subí todos los capítulos de una, y espero como siempre tu critica, realmente significa mucho para mí, así mejoraré aún más y podré entregarle a los demás, incluyéndote a ti, un fic mejor hecho con una mejor redacción. También intentaré hacer uno más dramático ya que me dices que el drama es tu fuerte. Saludos desde Santiago de Chile querida amiga :)

Ahora sí me costará mucho más hacer historias, esto de pasar a ser un adulto no es nada de fácil, extraño mis tiempos en el internado :(, pero ahí que seguir nomas, no se puede hacer otra cosa, al mal tiempo buena cara :)

Otra cosa (ya los estoy aburriendo xD) tengo pensado hacer un prólogo, eso sí solamente lo quieren así, hay me lo hacen saber…pero no estará listo en quizá cuanto tiempo

Sin más me despido y hasta la vista

Kyoga HK :)


End file.
